A New Life
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Kayla's new life has started but with a twist. Her nickname has been embodied as she is now the vigilante known as Angel. Can she lead a double life as assistant to Oliver Queen when Green Arrow enters the picture? OliverXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you stayed tuned for this sequel, thanks so much. I understand if you didn't want to wait because of my track record with updating. College is killer and when I finally have time to write, I have no desire to because of all the papers and essays. I am trying my damndest to update for all of you so thank you for being so patient with me!**

A New Life

Chapter 1

**Two Years Later….**

Walking down the street, Kayla was smiling on her way to class. The past two years had been the best of her life. She had no run ins with other "Meteor freaks" or anything else that usually tried to kill her. She was studying business administration and with how many hours she took every semester, she was due to graduate early and she couldn't be more excited.

She had one last class before she had an internship interview. Since she had one of the highest GPA's at her college in Star City, she was in the running to be the right hand man, or in her case woman, of the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen. It was the internship of a lifetime. Even if you didn't get the job after graduating with Queen Industries, you were basically guaranteed any other job out there.

She hadn't really talked to Clark though she knew he was trying to find her. Chloe had called her multiple times but when Kayla told her why she had to leave, Chloe understood and said she wouldn't tell Clark. She needed this and she was finally finding herself although one problem remained. She had taken to wearing sunglasses and never took them off unless she was alone.

People tended to stare when they saw her different eyes mixed with the horrific scar on her face and she was tired of being judged based on that. The only time she took them off was when she was alone, or at night when her other persona took over. The press had named her "Angel" for her wings and her way of protecting women and children from muggings and rapes leaving the offenders unconscious at the steps of the police station.

She had to come up with a plan on how to be Angel and an intern and a college student without overloading herself if she got the job. Her class lasted about an hour and her hand was, once again, cramped from how much the professor demanded the class write. She hurried back to her apartment to shower and get ready for her interview. She put her hair in a very elegant updo, as she hadn't cut it except to trim it at certain intervals, and it was very long.

She put on a pair of black dress pants with a cream colored blouse and made her way to the street. She was headed to interview with the CEO himself and she couldn't be more nervous. One of her professors appointed her for the internship and she knew what this could do for her resume so she couldn't screw this up. She reached into her bag and pulled her sunglasses out. She did not need to scare a potential boss.

She walked into the building and told the lady at the front desk where she was headed. She was handed a visitor's pass and the woman gestured to the elevator telling her to take it to the top floor. At the last minute before the elevator arrived, she felt her nerves break loose and she had to get a hold of her breathing. At the last second, she took her hair down and put it in front of the left side of her face. Her insecurities won out again but she would curse herself later. Right now, she had a job to get.

When the elevator doors opened, she slid her sunglasses up onto her nose, threw her shoulders back and walked with as much confidence as possible back to the desk of the secretary.

"Kayla Sanders. I have an appointment with Mr. Queen." She told the lady but a voice rang out behind her causing her to flinch and turn.

"Mr. Queen was my father, but until we get to know each other better, it'll do." A man with sandy blonde hair said. Kayla had to stop her jaw from dropping as she took advantage of having sunglasses on. He had high cheek bones and a chiseled jaw. His smirk did things to her she refused to admit existed. Running her eyes down, she knew he was built and lean under the designer clothes he wore. "Please, Ms. Sanders, come in." He moved out of her way and motioned her into his office.

She gulped lightly before walking forward into his office. 'My god…' she thought. His office was huge. It had a flat screen bigger than she thought they were made on one end with chairs and love seats scattered around small tables. Then there was his desk. It screamed money. The dark mahogany wood looked so smooth and the detail on it was so intricate it had to have been hand carved. It shouted money and she immediately resented it. Her grandparents had been killed because they had money so she didn't want what they gave her.

He walked past her and motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"Please, have a seat." He looked uncomfortable being so formal it seemed but she shook it off and sat down in the chair he motioned to. "Please tell me about yourself."

"I um…" She thought for a minute. "I am attending the local university studying business administration…"

"Boring." He said and she balked at his rudeness as he just started signing papers. "That's what everyone else is going to say that is in the running. Where do you come from? Before you moved to Star City." He didn't even look up and she just tilted her head. This man was seriously rude! But she needed this job so she just shook it off.

"I'm originally from Smallville, Kansas." She said with a cough. "I've lived on two farms, one in Smallville and one in Nashville, Tennessee. My grandparents used to raise show horses. They were Tennessee Walking Horses." She felt herself loosening up as she thought about her life. She didn't notice Oliver Queen look up from his papers to smile at her as he continued listening. "I had chores I had to do every day before school and every day after. We had cattle as well." She coughed again as she skipped the bad memories. "I had my own pony that I took care of until she got sick. I graduated high school early at the age of 16. I moved to Smallville and attended a community college there."

"Yeah, I noticed you didn't finish there." He popped up picking up her resume she sent in.

"Unforeseeable circumstances came up and I decided not to go back." Kayla said looking at the ground as her jaw clenched at the unwanted memories flowing through her brain. "Then I moved here to get a new start and I love it here." She leaned back in the chair relaxing with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm still stuck on how you quit college the first time. I'm concerned about your work ethic. I mean… this is a big job." Oliver said with a straight face and Kayla couldn't hold her anger. She stood up and pulled her hair back and saw his eyes widen upon seeing her scar.

"I was almost raped by my professor and he gave me this among a couple other scars to live by so yes I quit. I couldn't walk into that building after what he did to me! Do your homework before jumping to conclusions, Mr. Queen. Have a nice day." She said with pure venom in her voice. She stalked out after grabbing her bag and waited on the elevator. "Oh my god what did I just do?" She felt her breathing pick up when it caught up to her brain what she just said to the CEO and owner. She walked into the elevator in a complete stupor looking at the ground.

Right before the doors could close, a hand caught them and her head shot up to see Oliver Queen himself standing there holding the doors open with a serious look on his face. 'Here we go,' she thought as she braced herself for the onslaught of insults.

"No one ever talks to me like that." He said with a really intense look on his face before he walked into the elevator and pressed a button for a floor. "Since I'm heading there, do you have the information pay roll needs?" She swore she was going to get whiplash from how much her head was snapping around in the last few minutes.

"Uh… I got the job? After the temper tantrum I just pulled?" Kayla asked thoroughly confused. He shrugged with a nonchalant face.

"I like someone who can stand up for themselves no matter the cost. Shows me how committed you can be." He smiled at her and she swore she almost melted into a puddle on the floor. Maybe this was a bad idea but she REALLY needed this job. "So… is that a yes or no to the job? I have other applicants waiting you know." He said almost sarcastically.

"Oh! Uh yeah of course I'll take the job!" She said holding her hand out to shake his which he eagerly reciprocated. "When do I start?"

"How about next week after your finals?" He asked and she looked surprised. "What? I know a lot about you." He got off the elevator and waited for her to follow him which shot her into action and she started walking after a slight jump. They got to a conference room where there were a crap ton of forms to fill out. She sat there wondering if she were ever going to finish while he just sat his happy ass in that chair chewing on an apple.

She finally put her pen down and gave him her ID and her birth certificate for her I-9 form and sat to wait while he made copies. She wondered why the owner of a company would be doing all of this himself. When he came back in, he had a PDA and a tablet that he had programmed for what her job entailed.

"Wait… you already have a secretary. What does the assistant do?" She asked as she followed him back to the elevator going through her new gadgets as they walked.

"You go with me everywhere. You fix what she messes up and most of all…" He turned to look at her. "You cover my ass because I'm going to need it." He rode to the bottom with her where they traded out her visitor's badge for her own access card to the building. "Also, you will make reports and update them to me biweekly about how the company is doing. And you have the pleasure of keeping me company through the ever droll board meetings. Any questions?" He turned to her when they reached the door and she shook her head as her PDA and tablet went into her bag.

"I'll see you on Monday then since my finals end Friday?" She asked and he simply nodded. She smiled and held her hand out again. "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Queen." He took her hand but had an interesting smile.

"You won't be thanking me when you start working for me." He winked at her causing her head to tilt before she adjusted her sunglasses.

She walked away but couldn't help but look over her shoulder one last time and thought she was in trouble if her new boss looked like THAT.

The sun had set so Kayla had to be benched so Angel could come out to play. She took her long hair and braided it down her back. She slipped on the black halter top shirt before sliding her legs into the tight leather pants. She had a belt full of different knives she attached around her hips on top of the leather and she had a few extras that went into her black leather combat boots in case her belt was taken or empty. She then reached into a chest under her bed and uncovered face glue and a mask that hid her horrid scar from the world so no one could ID her. It always seemed "Phantom of the Opera" to her as it hid half her face except for her lips but it was needed to keep her identity a secret. She painted the mask with the glue and very carefully, to avoid yanking out hair later, positioned it on her face and held it for a few seconds until she knew the glue was dry.

She then walked to her window and took a deep breath before leaping out of her window. One second of concentration later, she took to the skies with her wings. She did this most nights. She would keep to the skies listening for anything out of the ordinary and if something happened, she would take care of it. She was on her third sweep of the city when her sensitive ears picked up an alarm below her. She saw a man in green leather crawling out of the penthouse apartment of a building and he had obviously stolen something. Her eyes narrowed as she flew down right behind him and landed without a sound. He hadn't even noticed her presence until she spoke.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you Robin Hood is just a story?" She put her hands on her hips while he turned and they both stopped.

Green Arrow was shocked. He had heard about Angel but he had never seen her and the drawings didn't do her justice. Even he had to admit that the name fit her to a T. She was beautiful but there was an aura of "Fuck Off" oozing from her. His eyes flicked down to her belt behind his sunglasses and he smirked at the knives. But it was her eyes that held him captivated. He had never seen such a color before. They were ice blue and felt like the pierced right through him.

Angel didn't know what to think. She couldn't see most of his face but what she did see, she could tell he was handsome and that form fitting leather left little to her imagination. She then noticed the two bows and the several couplets of arrows on him and she snapped back to attention.

"And here I thought I had the patent on the leather outfit. But I must say it does suit you." His snarky remark caused her to glare as they began circling each other.

"Coming from a thief, I'm so touched. You know the police will be here soon." She shot back. "Looks like you aren't as good as you claim, Jolly Green Giant." Her eyes stayed on his face but she was perfectly tuned to the coil of his muscles as he prepared to strike because she now stood between him and his only way out.

"Haven't you heard of the motif of Robin Hood? He steals from the rich and gives to the poor." He said before he moved with his fist aimed at her face.

She easily blocked the attack before hooking her arm around his and nailed his gut with her knee causing him to cough and bend over.

"It wasn't yours to touch in the first place, bean stalk." She shot back as she brought her knee up again into his jaw causing him to stumble back. He quickly recovered to come in for a feigned punch and ended with a kick that hit her in the side causing her to cry out. She caught his arm coming at her face and returned with a punch of her own that rocketed across his jaw causing his head to whip to the side. "No man touches me without my permission." She growled before she did a back flip, her heel catching his chin sending him sprawling to the ground as her wings caught her mid air and flapped to keep her hovering. "I'll let the police take care of you." With that, she flew off to make one last sweep of the city before Kayla had to come back.

Green Arrow got up as fast as his spinning head would allow. He took out his small bow and shot an anchor arrow into the building across the way and he made his escape just as the police burst through the door to the penthouse suite he had just vacated. He was pissed. No one got the upper hand of him without being properly introduced. He needed to know who this woman was so he could get them on the same page. She obviously didn't know they were on the same side but he would rectify that next time they met. He made it back to his apartment and took his sore and stiffening muscles straight to the shower before taking care of some last minute things for Queen Industries before retiring for the night; ice blue eyes haunting him all night.

Angel flew to the window ledge before she climbed into the apartment. She quickly changed out of her clothes and put them in her chest along with the mask after she cleaned it of the glue's residue. She undid her hair before stepping into the shower. She looked down at the bruise starting to form on her side from that vicious kick. It would take about a day or two to heal on her but she just had to be careful about clothing choice until then. Once she climbed out of the shower, she put a pot of coffee on and went to her living room table filled with her books for her two finals the next day. She hit the books hard knowing that concentrating on something would be better than her lingering on how painful it was to breathe currently. Something was up with that walking leather fetish and she would find out what after her finals in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter 2

That was the fifth time in the past hour that her PDA went off. Oliver was determined to drive her nuts today. It was her last day of finals and he was anxious to know when she was done due to the fact he said he needed her for a function tonight. Finally her cell phone went off and she answered.

"Kayla Sanders speaking." She said even though there was a hint of anger and annoyance in her tone.

"So, how are finals?" He asked and she knew he was dying to know when she was done.

"I have one more in about twenty minutes so can I get back to studying… sir?" She asked sarcasm still in her tone.

"Why yes, miss snippy, study away. Be ready by 8." He said smirking before he hung up and shook his head. This was going to be fun.

Kayla took a deep breath and walked down the hallway to her classroom to take the final. She looked at her watch and realized she would have to take this test fast to be able to get ready on time. Just then the professor walked in and she took another deep breath as she got her final. She picked up her pencil and started circling away.

She rushed into her apartment just dumping her stuff in the living room as she raced to the shower forgetting to lock her door. She hung her sunglasses in the bathroom as she jumped in even with the water still freezing. She jumped out of the shower and looked for a dress in her closet and realized they were still at the dry cleaning.

"Damnit…" She said knowing she had to go to the back of her closet for a dress she was saving for prom with Clark. She saw the bag and unzipped it. The green material spilled out into her hands and she couldn't help but think of Green Arrow. She hadn't had another run in since she kicked his ass as Angel but she was still on the look out.

She quickly curled her hair and styled it to stay in front of the left side of her face. She did her makeup before slipping on her sunglasses from their hook. She walked to her closet putting on her best stilettos before she grabbed a clutch and made her way into the living room. The scent of cologne had her looking up in confusion to see Oliver standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at her pictures.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door." She said alerting him to her presence as he turned around.

His jaw dropped. Normally he didn't like seeing green on girls since he wore it near every night but it worked for her. Shit he shouldn't be thinking this way because this was his assistant. He coughed before putting his trademark smile on.

"I knocked for five minutes and found the door unlocked. I heard you rushing around so I figured your final ran late." He explained.

"Yeah. It was kind of a bitch to take." She said as she slid her sunglasses back up her nose after they fell a little. "Now this is my first event…" She didn't have to state she was nervous. Oliver could tell from how her hands became jittery and she couldn't stand still.

"Don't worry. All you need to do is use your PDA. All the guests have been uploaded to there. Just help me if I forget anyone since I don't really know half of these people." He chuckled as he took his hand out of his pocket to check his watch. "You ready to go now? We kinda gotta get going." Kayla nodded quickly and grabbed her jacket before walking out the door and locking it behind Oliver.

The limo ride was relatively quiet on the way to the party and you could cut the nervous tension with a knife. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say and he eventually beat her to it.

"So, how are you going to manage next semester with this internship?" He asked not looking at her and out the window. She swallowed thankful that the awkward silence was broken.

"Well my classes will be online that I can take so I will turn in everything online whenever I get it done." She explained and he nodded. "Just how detailed and demanding is this job, Mr. Queen?"

"I may drive you insane. At least, that's what others have said. I happen to think I'm not so bad." He flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes knowing he couldn't see it behind her sunglasses.

"No you're not full of yourself at all are you?" She regretted the words as soon as they escaped until he laughed lightly and shook his head.

"I tend to think of myself as confident actually." He said as the limo pulled up to the building where the function was being held.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sir." She shot back as he helped her out of the limo by offering his hand. She was then assaulted by cameras which spooked her and she immediately looked down to keep her face covered. Oliver placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back and guided her inside before looking to her with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry I meant to tell you about how insane the paparazzi are." He said looking her over and noticed her fast breathing. "Are you okay, Sanders?"

"I-I'm fine." She said as he took her jacket from her to hand to the coat taker. "It just caught me off guard. It'll take some getting used to." He nodded before putting on a smile and they headed inside to the party. She pretended to look up meeting notes on her PDA while she was really looking up faces and telling Oliver discreetly who they were.

After all the introductions were made, she was lead to a table where Oliver was the gentleman and pulled out her chair. This was a different side of the normally snarky boss she had just started working for. Apparently she still had much to learn about him. Dinner went very well and she took discreet notes under the table on her tablet as she heard possible ideas of what to do with Queen Industries which she will send to him once she got back to her apartment.

"I think your woman over there looks lonely, Oliver." Her head shot up to the man across the table who spoke. He was one of the higher ups on the board. "I think she could use a trip around the dance floor. What do you think?" She immediately shook her head.

"I don't dance. And I'm not…" She stammered out and the man laughed before she could tell him that she wasn't Oliver's 'girl'.

"Nonsense, you obviously haven't found the right partner. Go on, Oliver, show the girl a good time or are you losing your touch." He gave a knowing glance to the CEO and she heard Oliver sigh before he looked to her.

"What do you say?" He asked as he held his hand out. "Wanna dance?" She hesitated before she raised her hand and took his knowing this could go very badly for both of them.

He walked her to the dance floor as they took up an open space right before the music started. At least it was a slow song so she didn't have a big chance to embarrass herself. One arm went around her waist causing that free hand to rest on his shoulder while his hand took her free one in it and he started leading her around the dance floor. He immediately noticed how tense she was.

"I won't bite, I promise." He said with a smirk as his dark eyes looked down at her sunglasses.

"Oh I'm sure you do, Mr. Queen, since I've done my research on how you run your company. You seem to have a lot of bite in you." She shot back as she looked around as her nerves were on high alert. She couldn't stop the small smile that formed when his laugh came forth at her words.

"All right I admit it. I do have some bite but not for my assistant unless you, of course, screw me over in some way. Don't do that and you'll be fine." He said in his usual nonchalant manner. There was her boss' normal demeanor. She relaxed slightly as they settled into a friendly banter.

"Oh right because I'm not responsible for every appointment and making sure you keep them. So if that's the case I guess if you crash and burn it doesn't come back on me at all." She couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

"See? Now you're getting it." He laughed before his face became serious. "Wait… you think I'm going to crash and burn?" He put a hand to his chest as the song ended. "I'm wounded by your words, Sanders." She just shook her head as she made her way back to the table where she saw a woman going through her clutch and was looking through her PDA. She walked over and snatched it from the woman.

"I don't know who you think you are but this is in some way illegal so if you would like to keep your job wherever you work I would not touch my things again." Kayla said with venom in her voice.

"Oh please," The woman said with a roll of her eyes. "You're just an intern and you're a monstrously deformed one at that. You have no pull around here. That position should have been mine. Keep your eyes on your job, Ms. Sanders. I may just take it from you." The woman left a visibly shaken Kayla behind.

Kayla couldn't help the tears form at the insult that was slung at her. Yes she was deformed and didn't need to be seen by society. She didn't even notice Oliver walk up behind her.

"So we could probably head out soon…" He then noticed how bad her hands were shaking and became concerned. "You okay?" He pressed further when he couldn't get an answer. "Ms. Sanders… Kayla, what's wrong?" He walked in front of her to look down at her and was surprised to see her whip right back around to show him her back.

"Don't look at me!" She said as she gathered her things. "I have to go home. I forgot to register for my classes and if I don't hurry they'll fill up." She couldn't help the cracking in her voice but she didn't look back as she grabbed her coat from the man at the door and walked out into the night leaving Oliver standing there confused before he ran after her but when he walked out the door, she was no where to be found. His phone rang and he saw the text came from her PDA.

_I'm sorry about tonight. I'll see you at work on Monday, Mr. Queen. –Kayla S._

Kayla walked into her apartment and broke down. She couldn't believe she could actually fit into this city or this job. She was a deformed monster and nothing would change that. She all but tore the dress off her and threw it into her closet. She ran her brush through her hair with such force she knew her hair was being yanked out but she didn't care. She couldn't even look in the mirror as she washed the makeup off her face. She left her sunglasses on as she walked around her apartment before she sighed and went about straightening the place up.

She took her bag and hung it up by the door along with her keys. She picked the dress up and put it back in the garment bag before putting it at the back of her closet before she changed into pajamas and she crawled into her bed and hid under the blankets while the tears created rivers down her cheeks until she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day she woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and walked to her medicine cabinet. She grabbed her Excedrin and swallowed two before brushing her teeth. She braided her hair down her back, changed into a tank and yoga pants, and made her way to the Queen Industries building. She saw a gym on the way to Oliver's office and her card will allow her to enter on weekends. She needed privacy and that would get her the privacy she wanted.

She walked to the building with her work out equipment she owned and her card worked letting her into the building. She took the elevator up to where she saw the gym and she put her bag down. She saw a radio on the other side of the room and she smiled. She took out her iPod and her chord to attach it and scrolled through her songs. When she landed on the band she liked to work out to, she pressed play then went to tape her wrists. She put on her gloves and walked over to the mat.

She spent a few minutes stretching and warming up as "Monster" by Skillet took over the room. She felt the power flow through her as she walked to the punching bag. She started with a few easy combos before she moved onto more difficult moves. Pretty soon, she felt the sweat break out over her as she felt her muscles protest the workout which only made her work harder. After she was done with the punching bag, she took a few deep breaths to calm her heart rate and breathing. Someone started clapping and she whipped around to see Oliver Queen behind her at the door.

"Impressive," he said walking forward. "But, you hesitate before every kick so you open yourself up to attack." He explained.

"What, you know from experience?" She said her chest still heaving from the workout. "How did you know I was here?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Your card," He retorted as he reached her and stopped. "Every time an employee swipes in after hours or on the weekend, it sends a signal to me and I can track them anywhere in the building to see if they are friendly or… not so friendly." He shrugged looking around before his eyes met her sunglasses. God he found those things oddly annoying.

"Oh, so Big Brother is really watching?" She said with a smirk as her breathing evened out finally.

"You could say that." He walked around her and she followed his every move. "Your fighting style is so rudimentary. Where does that anger come from?" He asked as he stopped behind her and she stayed with her back to him.

"Why do you need to know? It's just a workout." She shot back as her head moved to the side so he could hear her better.

"Because if it was a real fight, that would be your undoing. When you fight angry, you've lost before you began." He reached out to touch her shoulder and she surprised him by grabbing his arm and she used her weight to throw him over her and on his back with her knee in his chest.

"Don't touch me," She said as her braid fell over her shoulder and she stood and went to change the song on her iPod but his question stopped her.

"Are those wings tattooed on your back?" He said walking up behind her. His hand raised but then he remembered what just happened and the arm dropped immediately. Her head swiveled to the left revealing her scar to him and he winced at the pain she had to have gone through with it both emotionally and physically.

"Yes they are. Angel saved my life when I got here to the city so I got them to commemorate her as a thank you." She lied through her teeth but it wasn't all a lie. She had no purpose when she came to Star City and when she became Angel, she felt more like herself and she found a part of herself. So, in reality, Angel had saved her life. Who knew where she would be without her alter ego. She turned to face him and she looked up into his eyes and saw the respect in his eyes he had for her explanation.

"Why do you wear sunglasses? You seem to have perfect vision." He said as his head tilted to the side slightly.

"I have an eye issue I would rather not let the world see since all they do is stare as if I'm a freak so the glasses stay on everywhere I go." She said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah people are assholes like that aren't they?" He slowly reached up for the glasses and she reacted purely on instinct and self preservation as she grabbed his shoulders and she yanked him down to meet her knee at the halfway point sending him to the ground. She felt bad as she knelt beside him. "Okay, the glasses stay on." He said between coughs.

"I'm so sorry. It's just a reaction I have. I can't control it." She explained as she helped him up.

"No I should be apologizing though it will have to wait until I have breath in my lungs again and I'm not in danger of puking everywhere." He said as he was slightly bent over still. "That's some knee you have there."

"I studied martial arts when I came into town a couple years ago." She said with a sheepish smile. "After what happened with my…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "After what happened in Smallville, I figured I should be able to defend myself so it wouldn't happen to me again." She shrugged as if that too were the obvious answer and Oliver nodded before looking at his watch.

"Well I'm sure you've worked up an appetite and I'm starving. Care to order Chinese and I'll catch you up on the things you need to know for Monday?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"I'll just get changed." She walked over and grabbed her bag making her way to the women's restroom to do so.

Oliver stood there thinking there was something so familiar about her but he couldn't place it. He stood by the entrance to the gym and waited for her. Kayla walked out after a few minutes in dark was jeans and a college t-shirt.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He said with a laugh at her UT shirt.

"Hey! I lived in Tennessee for most of my life so I'm an avid Tennessee fan. I bleed orange so don't judge." She laughed as she walked over. "So, Chinese it is?" He nodded as they walked to the elevator.

Kayla didn't know how but they went from discussing work to talking about funny memories about their past. Their food was strewn everywhere on the conference table and the sun had gone down a little while ago.

"Wait, you're kidding. You could actually SIT on the bull in your pasture? And it didn't kill you and rip you into a million pieces?" He asked completely confused but laughing and Kayla nodded.

"Yeah I named him Amigo when I was like six. He was the sweetest. I sat on his back all the time while he was eating." She replied as she finished off her food. "I loved that farm." Her phone beeped and she took it out to see the reminder about sunset and she looked up. "I uh… I have to go because I'm meeting a friend early for breakfast but I'll see you bright and early Monday?"

"See you then, Sanders." Oliver said as he helped her clean up before seeing her to the elevator. It was a nice quiet elevator ride and they walked outside together. She stopped outside the door to look up at the stars before she felt eyes on her and she looked over to see Oliver watching her.

"So, um… I guess this is goodbye for now?" She said which snapped him out of it and his eyebrows creased as he cleared his throat obviously being caught staring.

"Oh yeah. I'll see you Monday then. Have a good night. Need me to walk you home?" He asked to be polite and she shook her head.

"I've been walking home alone for two years I think I've got it. But thanks for the offer," She turned around to walk away but she stopped and turned to see him walking away. "Hey, Mr. Queen!" She called and he turned to her with an intrigued face as she jogged back up to him. "I'm sorry for last night. Someone said something that rattled me but thanks for not pressing me." She said nervously before looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it. Yeah I didn't like you taking off so fast but if you needed to, who am I to be a brat. What am I saying? I am a brat." He said and they both laughed before Kayla nodded and walked away. "For what it's worth, whatever they said to insult you, it's not true." He called after her and she turned to him with a smile before continuing her venture home.

She raced to change and get the mask on putting her hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck before arming herself with her belt of knives and flew out the window. She made a couple rounds of the city before she heard a woman's scream. She looked down to see a man holding a gun to a woman and her child and anger flared inside Angel. She swooped down behind the man.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's dangerous to play with loaded weapons?" She said and when the man swung around to shoot her, she knocked the gun out of his hand before her fist made solid contact with his jaw. She came in for another punch but he dodged it and her jaw exploded with pain as he caught her lip and jaw. She turned and spat out the blood that welled up. "Oh a feisty one. I love it when they get feisty." She dodged his punch and brought her boot up to connect with the man's ribs which knocked him back to the ground. She ran over to the woman and her child. "Are you two okay?" She asked not seeing the man crawl over and pick up his gun.

"Look out!" The woman screamed and Angel turned around to protect the mother and child by shielding them and closed her eyes right when she saw the trigger being squeezed. She heard the man scream a second later and she opened her eyes to see a green arrow sticking out of the man's hand. Her head whipped to the side and she saw Green Arrow coming in for a landing and he threw the man against the wall knocking him out. Angel turned to the woman and her child.

"You two go home. You're safe now." She smiled and the little girl hugged her. Angel hugged the little girl into a tight embrace before smiling down at her before the little girl ran off with her mother. Angel whipped around to Green Arrow.

"You didn't have to shoot the man." She snapped putting her hand on her hips.

"Uh, you're welcome," Green Arrow shot back at her.

"I don't owe you anything. I had it handled." She snapped and glared at his scoff.

"Yeah because about two seconds later and you wouldn't have had a hole in your head," He snapped back at her as he took his arrow out of the man's hand.

"I don't need help from a common thief thank you very much." She shot out and backed up a step when Arrow stood and turned around with an angry look on his face.

"I don't steal just to steal. I'm stealing back the things those rich assholes originally stole from museums and private collections. Do your homework before you pass judgment." He said as he towered over her. She backed up before she stopped and stood up straight as shame tore through her. She looked away before walking towards the back of the alley. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks, by the way, for saving me. I appreciate it."

"Next time, keep an eye on your back as well." He offered her and she nodded before she took to the skies. There was something about this Angel woman that had him thoroughly intrigued. Anyone who would defend a mother and child like that deserved a spot on the team he had an idea to build. First he would have to figure out who she was.

His first mission with Angel had been decided. Game on.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Chapter 3

A month had gone by and Kayla loved her job. She was challenged and she always had something to do. She had also been back at school for two weeks now. It was difficult to balance everything but she had it down now. She didn't get much sleep but that didn't bother her as long as her education and job were taken care of and the people of the city were safe. Angel and Green Arrow had started working together at night when they ran into each other. It was a good partnership that was full of sarcasm and ass kicking.

There hadn't been any more events she had to attend so she was okay with that. Or if there were, he let her come to him about it after what happened last time. Her internship salary was above what she expected to be paid but he said that his interns were always taken care of since the standard of living in Star City tended to be high. She didn't mind, it meant she could afford a lot more for herself and school now.

She was sitting at her desk typing away on the report that he needed by the end of the day when a cup of coffee landed beside her. She didn't even look up from her computer but smiled.

"You know, sucking up to the assistant looks bad on the boss." She finished her sentence and looked up at him. "What do you want?" He shook his head with a laugh.

"You know me so well." He put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her. "I need that report in the next couple hours since I have to go to a business meeting tonight." Her face fell.

"Do I need to accompany you on this meeting?" She asked as she took up her typing again and he swore he could no longer see her fingers because of how fast she was going.

"No, actually," He chuckled. "You can stay here and study or whatever it is you do when you leave the building." He took notice of the split second hesitation in her typing before she resumed it.

"Sounds good, Mr. Queen," She said as she made a few last key strokes before she moved her mouse around clicking. "The report is in your inbox and I'll call the pilot and tell him to have the jet ready in two hours."

"Nonsense," He said as he shook his head. "My secretary did it earlier."

"Actually, she was painting her nails then got on Facebook." Kayla said pointing and Oliver turned around and blinked before turning back to Kayla who had picked up her phone and was on with the Pilot. "He needs to be up in the air in two hours. Have the jet ready. Thank you, sir." She put the phone down and smiled up at Oliver. "He said he'll be waiting for you.

Oliver looked utterly impressed before he walked over to the secretary. Kayla saw the woman look surprised before horror took over her face. A glare was passed to her before the secretary picked up her things and stormed out of the office.

"What did you do to make her so angry? I can't think of any way you could piss someone off." Her sarcasm made him smirk again as he walked back over to Kayla's desk.

"I fired her. You shouldn't be doing her job. She takes care of the remedial things and you only should worry about the life or death things that come with my job that I need to remember." He said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. Not once had his hands left his pockets. "But, since I am now down a secretary, would you mind so horribly taking on the remedial things that are so below your pay grade?" He gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes because she knew he had her with that damned look.

"Whatever you need, Mr. Queen." She said with a nod but a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oliver," He corrected causing her eyebrows to shoot up. "My name is Oliver, Sanders." He smiled before he went inside his office a split second before popping his head out again. "And once I'm gone to the airport, please feel free to take off at anytime." He ducked back inside his office. She just shook her head and started planning where she was going to go for lunch once he was gone.

An hour and a half later on the dot, she knocked on his door and walked in to see him on the phone. He held up a finger for her to wait a second and she nodded while he told the person on the phone he needed to call them back.

"Sir…" She caught herself as his mouth opened. "Oliver, the car is downstairs to take you to the airport. Here is your tablet with the reports and updates. Also, the different newspapers you always request the secretary to get you so it should be sufficient reading material on the plane." She smiled as he walked up to her with his briefcase in hand.

"Thanks," He said before looking at her. "I underestimated your abilities with this company." He picked up the newspaper and walked past her. "I'll be back tonight so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." He gave her a mock salute before getting into the elevator.

Kayla could only roll her eyes before she answered some last minute emails, grabbed her purse, and headed out to lunch. Since no one would be in the office tonight she could get some homework done while getting ahead on the Queen Industries home office as well. She needed a coffee maker and a crap ton of coffee beans before she could undertake this new mission.

Oliver stepped back into the office around midnight to drop off his work things before heading to his apartment for the night. He walked past the conference room and stopped. There were books strewn all over one half of the desk and the other half was filled with Queen Industries papers and documents. There were two computers, a personal laptop and a work computer for his company. In the middle of it all was Kayla asleep next to a stack of papers she had been writing on.

He walked over as quietly as he could and picked up a stapled packet that she had apparently printed out and had been editing. It was a paper for one of her classes and he was intrigued by it. It was on his company and how well it was run. Smirking, he picked up a red pen and sat down across from her and started scribbling away. Half an hour later he placed his finished work in front of her before loosening his tie and walking out. He had some business to wrap up out on the town in some green leather before he could hit the sack tonight.

A few minutes later, Kayla woke up with a start. She looked around and it took her a few seconds to get her bearings. She calmed when she saw she was still in the conference room. She reached for the paper she had been editing to find red pen all over it. She looked it over and smiled when Oliver had left a note at the bottom for her.

_A few elementary mistakes but I didn't know you cared. See you tomorrow. –Oliver_

She shook her head before she turned to her computer and made all the necessary changes before emailing it to the professor. She then packed up everything, which took a while since she had made quite a mess. Once everything was as it was when she arrived, she locked up and hit the elevator button. Right when the elevator chimed, a scream bit through the silence causing her to turn around before backing into the elevator. This is why she kept spares with her no matter where she went. She went to the bathroom as soon as she hit the bottom floor. Out of her bag came the mask and she glued it on as she slipped the pants on with her boots and halter top. When she walked out, she went to the front desk, stole the camera footage and disabled the cameras so no one would be able to tell who she was. Once she was outside, she stashed her bag and took to the skies.

She saw a man dragging a woman into the alley way and he had a knife to her throat. Well, she could use knives too. She landed on a balcony above them. Quietly she unsheathed one of her belted knives and took quick aim before she let it fly. She heard the thud of the hit and the satisfying scream of the man before she jumped down to the ground.

"Go," She commanded the woman and the woman obeyed. "I don't like it when men prey on women." She said as she walked up as he stood.

"She said no to a date with me." He spat as he cradled his hand.

"So you thought you'd show her what she was missing?" She said flabbergasted. "God the arrogance of men knows no bounds does it?" She could safely say she did not see the backhand coming until her cheek exploded with fiery pain. "And there's the abusive bastard we all know you to be." Angel retorted as she responded with a punch of her own sending the guy's face to the side while the other hand came around for a second punch. She ended the combo with a kick to his chest from her boot knocking him back. He yanked the knife out of his hand with a yell and sneered at her.

"Let's dance, pretty lady," He said and it made her skin crawl. She braced herself the instant before he came at her with her own knife. Nervous sweat started beading all over her body because she knew one miscalculation and it would be curtains on Angel and Kayla. She brought her wings in so they wouldn't hinder her movements. She dodged the first swing and ducked under his arm before landing a blow to the area around his kidneys and he simply grunted before bringing his arm back around with the knife. Once again, Angel dodged but he grabbed her arm and spun her back to him with the knife to her throat. She stepped on his insole in his foot before she elbowed him in the gut. Angel didn't even notice when the knife nicked her throat as she brought her leg back into his chest. All sound disappeared save for her erratic breathing and speeding heartbeat. She reached down to her belt and grabbed another knife and spun around to let it fly.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw where the knife landed. It wasn't in the mugger. It was in the right shoulder of Green Arrow who had put a dart arrow in the thug who was passed out on the ground. She rushed over to him as he fell to his knees. The wound was not fatal by any means but that didn't mean that the pain wasn't a bitch that would bring any man to his knees.

"God, leather fetish, I'm so sorry!" She said as she felt tears build up. If she hadn't been so angry she could have had better focus. "I was aiming for him and I didn't see you." She said as she heard him gasping for breath.

"Hey, if you wanted me naked, all you had to do was ask. No need to stab my favorite leather." He managed a chuckled before another grunt left him. She grasped the knife in one hand.

"This is going to hurt but it needs to come out." She said right before she yanked it out and, ironically, it started to rain on them. She felt the tears spill over when he cried out in pain as he bent forward and put his gloved fist on the ground. She watched the blood run down the leather to be washed away by the torrential down pour. "Arrow?" She called to him as he sat back up and put his hand to his shoulder.

"One hell of a throw." He grunted out before he opened his eyes and was surprised by the tears that ran out of her red rimmed eyes. "Hey, I'm fine. Nothing but a scratch." She managed a small laugh before her eyes widened when she felt her mask slipping. The water was loosening the glue! She stood up and turned just as it fell. "Angel?" He asked just as he heard a gun cock. His head snapped up just in time to see the thug standing, albeit barely, with a gun in his hand they didn't see in the back of his pants. "No!" Green Arrow tried to reach for her but it was too late. The sound of the gun going off made time stop.

Angel stopped as a hand shot up to her stomach. She looked down to see blood seeping through her fingers. When she looked back up, she saw Green Arrow beating the thug within an inch of his life. She felt herself fall to her knees as he did but this was different. She knew the next few minutes were crucial as she fell to her side on the concrete and her hair covered her face. She didn't know how long she lay there before she felt someone roll her onto her back and felt a glove brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh my god," she heard him say as her eyes opened to see the hood go down and the sunglasses come off. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Oliver.

"Wow, so I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?" She said before she coughed. "Who knew the Jolly Green Giant was my boss?" When the shivering started, Oliver's eyes were glistening with fear.

"Hey, you're going to be okay, Kayla. I promise." He said as his hand went over hers on the wound and she cried out at the pressure. "Just… hold on."

"I guess we'll never know if your corrections improved my paper any." She said as her eyes started drifting. "Thank you, though, for helping me."

"Damnit, Kayla, stay with me!" Oliver shouted but to no avail. The pain and blood loss were too much and she passed out.

There was a bright light when Kayla opened her eyes and she winced and shut them again. She heard an incessant beeping and she moved her head to the side and opened her eyes again to a squint. She saw monitors hooked up to her along with an IV bag that ran to her hand. She took her time looking around the room before her eyes landed on a man standing looking out the window, Oliver. Her breath caught when she realized her sunglasses were in a bag stashed next to the building they both worked in.

He turned when he heard her heartbeat raise dramatically to see her eyes squeezed shut and he walked quickly to her bedside.

"Kayla, calm down. You're in my private clinic. You're fine." He said and she shook her head. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Sunglasses," She said as she hid her face from him. "I need my sunglasses!" She tried to take her IV out to stand and his hands stopped her. "No! I need them! Where are they?"

"Woah, slow down. I've already seen your blue eyes. So no need to freak on me." He said with a chuckle trying to calm her down.

"No, that's only when I'm… changed." She said with hesitation before she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes widened. "See? You have a husky working for you. Now I want my sunglasses."

"Is that what happened when your professor attacked you?" He asked as his thumb came up and traced right under her blue eye. She flinched but when his caress soothed her, she calmed considerably before she nodded.

"I have accelerated healing but scars are always left behind." She said. "He hit some nerves in my eye and this is what happened after the scar healed." There was silence between them before she coughed to break it. "So I guess we should talk, huh?"

That got Oliver's attention as he looked down before nodding as well.

"Yeah, I guess we should." He said as he pulled a chair up to her bedside. "That story about Angel saving you…"

"Some of it was true, I mean I had no purpose when I came to the city and becoming her gave me a purpose. So she did save me." Kayla explained.

"And the tattoos," Oliver asked curious as to how that whole thing worked.

"I've had them since I was a little girl. I learned to control them when they started manifesting as real wings. And my eyes change when my wings are out." She said as she looked down. "It's why I moved away from my family as soon as I could. No one understood and they were scared of me." She let out a hurt laugh. "My family was afraid of a then six year old. Who knew?" She coughed again returning to her story. "That's when I moved back to Smallville then when this," she gestured to her face, "happened; I couldn't stay there anymore when everyone looked at me differently. That's when I moved to Star City where no one knew me."

"But why the sunglasses?" Oliver asked as he sat back in his chair to give her a little extra space. She thought about the answer for a minute before she answered.

"People love to stare at what's different. My face is about as different as you get around here so I didn't want to feel like a circus freak. That's when I adopted the sunglasses look. So I could hide in plain sight." She smiled over at him before she asked, "So, what about you, leather fetish?" He laughed at the nickname she had taken to calling him.

"Well… A few years ago I was stuck on an island for a couple years. In order to survive, I taught myself archery after I had dabbled in it as a teenager. I made a vow that if I ever made it off the island, I would be done with the spoiled rich boy routine. I eventually made it off and then, I don't know, I figure that's when the idea of Green Arrow was born. I spent as much money as I could to get the costume, arrows, bows, and all my fun gadgets. I've been saving people ever since." He shrugged as if it weren't a big deal but looked over to see a smile on her face.

"I'd say we are kind of in the same boat, don't you think?" Kayla asked as she tried to sit up in bed. She gasped in pain which made him shoot forward.

"Hey, take it slow, okay?" He said as he helped her up. "What do you mean, in the same boat?"

"Well, I work for Green Arrow in the office and work with him after hours." She laughed at the irony. "But I do think we made a good team until I stabbed you and got shot." She absently put a hand to her stomach. "I'm not fired am I?"

"For what, parading around as a masked vigilante or stabbing your boss in the chest?" Oliver asked with a smirk. "Because I'm pretty sure both are pretty solid ground for termination but there's a problem." Kayla tilted her head confused. "I have this assistant who is irreplaceable because she is too damn good at her job. So I guess I'm stuck with her if she'll keep working for someone who she thinks has a leather fetish, which I don't by the way. It's just good armor without weighing myself down with actual metal armor." He finished causing her to laugh harder then she winced at the pain.

"Don't make me laugh too hard, it hurts." She said as she looked back at him. "I like my job so yeah, I'd like to keep it. What about Angel and Green Arrow, Mr. Queen?" She raised her chin with a smirk on her face.

"I'd say that once Angel is all good and healed, they can continue to work together. I had an idea about that. There are rumors of other people with abilities. What if we created a team to help save people?" He asked and there was a fire in his eyes that she knew she'd never be able to say no to.

"I'd say you have a good idea there that we need to talk about when I'm not high as a kite on pain killers." She said causing them both to laugh. Her eyes snapped up when the doctor came in looking at his chart. Her eyes immediately closed as if by reflex and Oliver felt pain at the fact she hid herself from the world when there was nothing wrong with her.

"Well, Ms. Sanders, you are a very lucky woman. If you had come in a minute later, things would have turned out a lot different." He looked up and frowned at her closed eyes but Oliver simply shook his head silently telling the doctor not to say anything about it. "You seem to be healing quite fast so I'd say you could be going home tomorrow."

"Hey, doc," Kayla called causing him to look at her. "When can I eat? For some reason I'm starving…" She said which caught both the doctor and Oliver off guard.

"I'll need to look at the wound and if it's healed enough we can give you some soup or broth but if it isn't up to par, you'll have to deal with the IV bag of goodies." He chuckled and Kayla nodded. Oliver took this as his cue to leave but he did notice her hand come up slightly as she felt him leave before it settled back on the bed as he walked out.

Out in the hallway he had to take a few breaths. Last night had scared him more than he cared to admit out loud. When he brushed the hair out of her face the night before, horror and adrenaline had flowed together through his blood stream. He would never have guessed the hellion of a vigilante partner of his was his snarky assistant though if he had looked deeper, he would have connected the two sooner. He didn't know when his assistant had evoked deeper feelings than the usual employer/employee relationship but it sure as hell scared the shit out of him.

Inside the clinic room, Kayla was nervous as she felt the doctor poking around the wound all the while murmuring to himself.

"Wow, you really are a fast healer aren't you? I'd say tomorrow is definitely the day you go home but we do want to keep you overnight for observation." The doctor said as he patched her back up with some new dressing. "I'll go talk to someone to get some food in here for you." She nodded and heard him leave the room. The next breath she took brought a familiar cologne into her nose and she smiled. Her boss was back in the room.

"He is gone if you wanted to know." Oliver said as he watched her eyes open tentatively. "So what's the verdict?" He put his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.

"He said I get to leave tomorrow." She said and he smiled. "Don't tell me you don't know what to do with out your assistant?" She laughed when he shook his head. "Aw, you missed me! I may just cry!"

"Yeah you're healing fast. Your sarcasm is back." He said as he kept shaking his head making his way to the chair by her bed. "He told me you may be sore as the residual healing kicks in later. So maybe Angel should be benched for a while." He saw her eyes flash.

"If I don't think I can handle it, I won't go out but don't try to make me, Oliver. It won't work." She gave him a glare and he put his hands up in defense.

"I can't make you do anything but if you get hurt by going out to soon, we'll have a conversation." He said with complete seriousness and Kayla simply nodded. A nurse came in with the soup and Kayla shut her eyes until the woman left.

"Oh goody, broth! My stomach will so love me!" She said rolling her eyes before she opened the bowl. "Oh wait… chicken noodle soup. I'm five years old again."

"Will you stop complaining and eat?" Oliver said with a laugh.

"Hey, I want a big juicy cheeseburger with fries not chicken noodle soup." Kayla retorted and stuck her tongue out before she did indeed start eating. After a few minutes, she was done and she looked up at the TV. "Oh look, entertainment. Please tell me you get more than soap operas here." She gave Oliver a pleading look that made him laugh again.

"Yes they get more than that here." He took the remote and gave it to her. She took it as if it were a treasure and searched until she found a movie. He looked down at his watch. "Damn, I have to go to a meeting." He went to his large back and pulled her smaller one out and her eyes widened. "I figured you would want this back." He handed it to her and she went through it. "I'll see you later, Sanders." He smiled before he walked out of the room.

Kayla stopped to wonder why he had stayed with her all night and a lot of today waiting for her to wake up. I mean sure he had saved her but why would he stay with someone who was his assistant? She shook her head knowing going down that road was dangerous as it always ended in disaster. She took out her tablet and PDA and went through all the updates and on her tablet, an IM popped up and she couldn't help but laugh at the name.

**Leatherfetish: **Shouldn't you be watching a movie and not working?

She took a minute to think about her response before she responded.

**Angelface: **And leave you alone to deal with the idiots on your board? Don't make me laugh, it hurts remember?

**Leatherfetish: **I can deal with my board just fine, thank you very much.

**Angelface: **Oh really? Who was rubbing his temples at the last meeting muttering how you couldn't wait for it to be over?

**Leatherfetish: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Angelface: **Uh huh, suuuuure.

**Leatherfetish: **Hey behave and I'll get you that burger on my way back.

**Angelface: **I do believe bribery is against the law, Mr. Queen. But you run a hard bargain. I'll go back to my movie.

**Leatherfetish: **I'll bring you a treat I promise.

**Angelface: **Woof woof.

She logged off her tablet knowing that probably had him laughing as she returned to the movie on the television.

Wow, it sure made a difference when Kayla wasn't there to help him through these horrible meetings. He was, as she predicted, rubbing his temples begging for this hell to be over soon. Finally he had enough of the shouting and fighting over small decisions and called the meeting to an end. He needed migraine medicine and he promised a certain patient a cheeseburger. He packed up his things and headed to his car. He stopped at a place in town he knew had the best burgers and ordered two since he figured he would indulge as well. When he got to her room, it was after sun down and he saw her curled up on her side fast asleep. He settled himself at the desk across the room and turned on the small lamp.

Kayla heard the lamp turn on and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? She rolled over to find Oliver poised over some paperwork and she sat up which made enough noise to alert him to her as his head snapped up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He said and she couldn't stop the next question that came out of her mouth.

"Why are you here?" She asked and saw a confused look cross his face. "I'm just your assistant so why sit here with me?" She saw him take a deep breath before tossing her a bag which she caught.

"I was going to give you that since I did promise but obviously I'm not wanted here by that tone so I'll just be back tomorrow when they discharge you." He started gathering his papers and Kayla felt a twinge of guilt go through her.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm just not…" She cursed as she looked away and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He sighed and sat back down as she turned the light beside her bed on as she looked in the bag and gave a wide smile just as her stomach let out a loud growl causing her to look embarrassed and him to laugh. "Well, we know that part of my anatomy is happy at this present." He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk and she back tracked. "Not like that, you pervert!" She threw a pillow at him and he laughed as he blocked it.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He shrugged causing her to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Sure you couldn't." She said before she took a bite of the burger and literally moaned at the wonderful taste of it.

"Wow, if I knew I could get that reaction out of you that way, I would have done this sooner." He laughed as another pillow came flying at him. "I'm kidding!" They went into a friendly silence as he turned back to his papers and she kept power housing through the burger as if it were the last one on earth. She turned to him when she was finished.

"What are you working on over there?" She asked as she craned her neck.

"I'm pouring over applications for the secretary position." He said as if he didn't want to do it.

"Let me see," He ignored her and she threw her wrapper and it hit him on the head.

"Seriously?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Gimme," she said as she reached for the papers and he obliged not wanting something else thrown at him. She looked through the papers and set them down after a few minutes. "None of these will work." She gave the papers back to him.

"And why do you say that?" He asked as he took the papers back.

"What good is a secretary when you already have an assistant?" She asked. "It's just a waste of money from pay roll that you could use elsewhere. Saves you money and me stress in the long run if she doesn't do her job right." He nodded at the logic but had to chuckle at the end of her tirade.

"Thought this through, have you," He asked as he leaned back in his chair as he gave her a slightly challenging look.

"Well, yeah. I'm tired of dealing with people that think I do their jobs for them. I get paid to do my job so if I'm already doing the secretary job on top of mine, just include that in my list of duties." She said returning the look.

"All right, you win." He succeeded to her and she gave a wide smile and he couldn't help but laugh again. "Don't get used to it. I don't admit it often." He looked down at his watch. "You should be going back to sleep or else the doctor might yell at me."

"I doubt he would. You are the one who hired him for your clinic. So I highly doubt he will get in his boss' face especially when this man is one of the richest men in the country with so much pull, one person that gets blacklisted under him that no one else will hire him." She smirked as she knew she had won again so she decided to give him this one. "But I am tired so I'll pass back out now." She tossed the bag at the trashcan and made it in.

"Nice shot," Oliver commented as he packed his things up. "I guess I need to be the heart breaker when I tell everyone I won't be needing a secretary now."

"At least you won't become a cliché because you can't sleep with a secretary you don't have." She shot at him as she settled back down to go to sleep.

"Ouch, that one actually burned slightly." He said as he put a hand on his chest.

"Oh go find some cold water to splash on it," She laughed as she pulled the blankets up. He smiled at her before walking out of the room. She was one snarky little shit and he was beginning to get addicted to their banter. He just didn't know if it was a good addiction or a bad one.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Chapter 4

Dear god, Kayla had never worshipped a shower more in her life. As she stood under the hot water in the small clinic bathroom, she felt her muscles unwinding and relaxing. Oliver was waiting for her but he could wait a little while longer. She had literally jumped for joy when he came into the room with clothes from her apartment. She actually ran up and hugged him when she also found all her toiletries and her sunglasses completed the bag.

Kayla finally turned the shower off and stepped out to dry off. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back before she put on her sunglasses and moved to get dressed. She went to stretch up to put a shirt on and she stopped when a pain in her stomach cut her off. Kayla tried again and got frustrated when she still couldn't do it.

"Oliver?" She called hating that she had to do this.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked by the door and she took a deep breath.

"Could you, um, help me?" She asked knowing this was going to be awkward as he stepped into the bathroom and his eyes widened at the fact that she had no shirt on. "I tried but it hurts to get it on." Kayla looked down thoroughly embarrassed as he cleared his throat and walked up to her.

"Sure," He said as his voice betrayed his own nerves when he took her shirt and bunched it up. "Let me see your arms." She held them out in front of her and he put the shirt over them before giving her the next command. "Bend forward slightly," She did as he asked and he slipped it over her head and she stood up and fixed it.

"Thanks," She said as she adjusted the sunglasses that fell and his smile faltered a little at the sight of them. So they were back to this. He thought they had made progress to something kind of like a friendship but he guessed this step back meant he was delusional.

Kayla walked out of the bathroom and packed up her things before turning around to tell Oliver they were ready to go. She wanted to go home. She had cabin fever like nothing else while waiting to get out of here. She hated hospitals and clinics. She didn't know where the fear came from but she didn't care. She was not about to be stuck in one longer than necessary.

"I'm ready," Oliver looked up as she said it.

"Awesome," He said with a less than enthusiastic voice that caused Kayla to pause and give a confused look.

"Could we stop by the office after? I have some things that need to be done." She asked as she put the bag over her shoulder only to have him walk over and take it.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Oliver asked used to people using any excuse to get out of work. She started spinning around looking at herself. "What are you doing?"

"Nope, I don't have the body of a five year old, so why are you coddling me like one?" She shot at him putting her hands on her hips and he shot an eyebrow up. "I'd go crazy being stuck in that apartment all by myself and you need your report by the end of today. So, let's go." She said before walking out of the room. Oliver stood there for a minute before shaking his head and following her outside.

She said goodbye to the doctor and nurses and the doctor said that if her soreness doesn't go away in the next couple of days that she should come back immediately. She agreed though she doubted she would need to return but she was glad the offer was there. She walked outside to see Oliver packing her things into an Astin Martin and she shook her head.

"What," He asked when he saw her laughing.

"You rich boys," She retorted as she walked up to the passenger seat. "You think a sexy car is all you need to sweep a girl off her feet." He couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Well because it usually works. Is it now?" He asked looking from the car to her.

"It takes more than car worth ten times my salary, Mr. Queen, so try again." She winked as she got in and he rolled his eyes before getting into the driver's side.

Her apartment was immaculate when she walked in and she turned slowly with a confused face. She looked suspicious as she checked where everything was.

"I had people come in and clean for you so you didn't have to worry about tripping over anything." He said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"And we are back to the five year old thing," She said turning to him. "I seriously don't need all this but thank you."

"Hey I never thought you were five years old," He responded putting his hands up in defense. "I noticed immediately that you weren't." He had to duck when a couch pillow came flying at his head and came back up laughing. "What is it with you and throwing things?"

"It's easier than walking all the way over there to kick your ass. Plus I don't have the energy to beat you so I stick with throwing things." She said sticking her tongue out and she grabbed her tablet, PDA, and bag. "All right, let's go." She said before looking down at herself. "Is it okay to show up in jeans and a band t-shirt?"

"I wouldn't care if you showed up in a paper bag as long as you were there." He said and spoke again when he saw her mouth crack open to speak. "Don't you dare show up in a paper bag. Let's go." She laughed following him out. It was a short drive to the office and she hopped out to get to work while he went to park in his personal garage across the street.

She was at her desk typing away when he got there a few minutes later and he set a cup of coffee down for her which she took and thanked him without looking up from the screen. He went to his own office and shut the door. When he was done with his appointments he sunk down in his chair and put his hands over his face. He ran over the other night again in extreme detail wondering if there was something he could have done different but he couldn't come up with anything. His computer beeped and he saw the reports in his email already and he could only sit there and blink.

Kayla could hardly keep her eyes open as she finished everything that evening. She had made all his appointments and postponed ones he had asked her to. She had finished her reports and put them in his inbox. Now it was time to go home, order Chinese, and watch bad horror movies on TV until she passed out. Kayla walked over to knock on his door to find it open.

"Oliver, I'm done with everything. Mind if I take off?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame watching him fill out paperwork knowing he was no where near done for the night. He looked up and saw the exhaustion written all over her face.

"Yeah!" He said as he nodded. "Go home, sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He looked back down at his paperwork and she nodded and walked to the elevator.

The walk home seemed extra long that night and she all but collapsed when she made it home. She took her phone out and called the Chinese place and put in her food order while she went through her movie collection and decided on "The Ring" because it wasn't scary and actually made her laugh depending on the moments in the movie. It didn't take long for her food to arrive and she gave a generous tip to the delivery man. She plopped down on her couch and started chowing down as she finished the movie and put the next one in.

An annoying ringing sound wouldn't stop going off on her table and Kayla groaned as she woke up still on her couch. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she answered the damned thing.

"Hello," She said groggily as she ran a hand over her face then through her hair.

"Is this Kayla Sanders?" A strange woman's voice asked and Kayla tilted her head.

"Who wants to know?" She asked automatically on the defensive.

"Woah, slow down." The woman laughed lightly. "I was just told to call you instead of a cab for Mr. Queen here who has had a little too much to be able to drive… for the next week." Kayla cursed as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Where is your bar?" She asked and when she had the address, she walked out of her apartment more pissed off than she ever remembered being. She knew exactly why he had done this tonight and she was going to put a stop to it. It didn't take her long to find the place and she saw Oliver finishing off what looked like four tequila shots in front of him. She walked over, grabbed his shirt, and stood him up. "Okay, time to go, big guy. Pay the nice lady you had wake me up in the middle of the night and let's go."

He seemed insanely surprised at her presence and she knew he was in a blackout. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thanked the woman who had called her and grabbed Oliver's shirt, dragging him outside.

"We are going to walk off this little binge you went on and when we reach the Queen Industries building, you and I are going to have a little conversation." She said as she pointed. "Walk." He scoffed but obeyed. Well he wasn't walking so much as weaving but Kayla would take what she could get. He was silent the whole way which was good because she needed to stew in her anger with what she was about to do.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he tried to get the card out to swipe into the building. She took her own out and all but shoved him inside the building and took him to the elevator. She took a deep breath as she pressed a button for the floor of the gym to prepare herself because shit was about to hit the fan.

He stumbled into the dark gym and tried to look around. He tripped over the mats and walked to the wall to feel for the light switch.

"Kayla?" He asked as he couldn't hear her. He finally found the light switch and the lights hurt so he squinted as he turned. He opened his eyes in time to see her fist coming at his face a second before it made contact with his jaw and lip. He grunted as he was thrown to the side by the mixture of alcohol and the force of the hit. "What the hell, Sanders?"

"You don't get to feel sorry for yourself!" She said as she shoved him to the mats. "You don't get to blame yourself. That is not your job." She snapped a second before she went to hit him again but he blocked it and shoved her back. "If you have an issue with what happened, you talk about it. You don't have the luxury of being stupid. What if someone had needed your help tonight? You would be in much worse shape!" She honestly didn't care if she lost her job. She hated it when people did this. "I don't need your pity or your sorrow! I need you to buck up, get off your ass, and do something with your gift besides get drunk off your stupid ass. People need you so whatever is wrong with you," She walked up and got an inch from his face, "Get over it." With that, she walked out of the gym and walked to the elevator. She walked home hoping she wouldn't lose her job over this but she didn't need her partner in fighting crime feeling sorry for himself because something happened that neither of them could control.

Oliver walked into his office the next day with a bitch of a headache coming from the hangover and the fact that his assistant handed his ass to him the night before. She had said things that made complete sense but he didn't want to hear him. Seems like she is the person who will tell someone what they need to hear regardless of if they want to hear it or not.

Her desk was vacant and her computer screen black. He sighed wondering if she thought she was fired because she wasn't. He walked into his office and stopped when he saw what was on his desk. A pair of sunglasses along with coffee and a bottle of Excedrin waited for him and he couldn't help but smirk. He sat at his desk and shot her a quick email.

Kayla came back to her desk from the bathroom and saw his door open. She took a deep breath and forced herself to go to her desk and not to his office. She was probably just counting down the minutes until she got fired anyway. She heard her computer beep and she looked down at her computer to see an email waiting for her. It was from Oliver. She felt herself swallow before she opened it.

From: 

To: 

Subject: We need to talk

I do believe the subject says it all. When you get here care to grace me with your presence?

-O

Kayla took a deep breath before standing and slowly making her way to the office of her boss whose ass she handed to him last night. She kept going over the apology in her head so many times all the words jumbled together. She walked in to see him sipping coffee from the cup she brought him with the Excedrin bottle open and the sunglasses on his face. She couldn't help but laugh at the look.

"Yeah I thought it was hilarious too," He said as he stood and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back onto it bracing his legs out in front of him. He saw her muscles tense. Yeah, she thought she was getting fired. "About last night," He started.

"I'm so…" She started but he interrupted her.

"Thank you," He said and her head shot up to him. He saw her eyes widen behind her sunglasses.

"Wait… what?" She asked as she tucked some hair behind her ears.

"I said Thank you," He repeated. "You gave me a swift kick in the ass when I needed it and you were right. I never would have forgiven myself if I let my need to drink myself into a stupor get in the way of my other duties. No I didn't want to hear it… but I needed to."

Kayla just stood there. She had no clue what to say at the mini speech she was just given. She had been fully prepared for a screaming match that she hadn't prepared for this option. She could only stand there and blink while her mouth was working like a fish out of water trying to come up with something to say.

"Now that the awkward silence has doomed us all," Oliver said with a smirk, "It's time to start your training. You need to get over this gunshot wound. So be at the gym after hours." He turned back to his desk which was her cue to leave. She walked back to her desk and went back to work, her brain still trying to wrap around what just happened.

Sure enough, when it was time to pack up, yoga pants and a tank top were dropped onto her desk and when she looked up, she saw Oliver walking to his office.

"Gym, ten minutes," he called over his shoulder as he closed his door. She sighed as she logged off her computer and went to the bathroom to change. This was going to be a long night.

An hour and a half later, she could hardly breathe through the soreness in her stomach and chest. She dropped the staff she held as she sat on the mat and lay back with an arm over her stomach. She saw a bottle of water come into her line of sight and she struggled to sit up to take it. Once it was in her hand, she chugged it down as she tried to catch her breath.

"The first time back is always the hardest." Oliver said as he sat next to her. They sat in a companionable silence before he patted her back and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then back here after work." She fell back again and felt more exhausted than she ever had. She eventually peeled herself up off the floor and made her way to the elevator. She grabbed her things from her desk before she started the trek home.

She barely made it to her bed before she passed out, business clothes and all still on. Sleep was a welcome distraction and she hoped that soreness would go away sometime soon.

Green Arrow was making his rounds but it felt odd since he and Angel had been working together for the last few weeks. He could tell something was off tonight. It was in the air but he knew people needed his help. His head popped up when he heard screaming from an alley not far from where he was.

When he came to the alleyway, it was empty. He held up his bow in case something or someone jumped out at him as he carefully crept down the dark passageway, his feet not making any sound at all. He saw a figure huddling in the dark looking as if it were shaking so he assumed this was the woman who had screamed.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" His distorted voice came out as he heard the figure start laughing. "Ma'am?" He asked the laugh unsettling. She looked up and it was a man that was laughing before he held up a recorder that had a loud scream on it. He turned a second too late and something huge knocked him to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Chapter 5

Oliver woke up with a start when ice cold water was splashed over him and he came alert and looked around trying to get his bearings. He was in an old warehouse meaning he was probably by the docks. He then noticed his sunglasses were off which meant he was compromised. This wasn't good. He needed out of here now. He started struggling against the ties when he heard a female voice call out.

"Don't even bother trying it," She growled and when she walked out of the shadows, he saw the woman who had apparently insulted Kayla at her first function. His jaw clenched and his teeth were grinding together as he tried to keep his anger in check. "Who would have thought the silver spoon billionaire would be the leather clad archer?" She said with an evil smile. "This could work in my favor." She walked over to a table to grab a phone.

"What do you want with me?" He asked as he continued to struggle as she talked to someone silently on the phone. "You want money? I have plenty to give. Just let me go."

"Oh trust me, you'll be giving me something but it won't be money per say." She retorted as she turned on a television screen. She saw his eyes widen in horror as he recognized his assistant getting ready for the day in her apartment. "You'll fire her and give me her job or else the sniper filming this will ensure I get it through her untimely death." She dialed a number and held it up to Oliver's face.

"Hello?" He heard the angelic voice say through the phone. Shit this wasn't going to happen. "Hello… anyone there or are you some creepy stalker? I have the cops on speed dial whoever you are!" Kayla said and he knew what he had to do.

"Sanders," Oliver said into the phone as he looked up into the woman's eyes. "I have something important to discuss with you."

"Oliver?" She asked confused and they saw her swivel around on her stool. "What's up?"

"I'm in a warehouse by the docks," He said and the phone was taken away from him and he yelled. "GET DOWN, KAYLA!" He saw her head tilt before a gunshot ran through and he saw her disappear from the picture and horror flooded through him.

"And you got her killed. I hope you know it is completely your fault." The woman scoffed before telling the sniper to get back to the warehouse. Oliver kept looking at the screen willing her to show up and get up but the TV went black and he felt the tears form. His breathing started coming in gasps as pain radiated through him before his head hung.

Kayla was gasping in pain. Did she have to get shot again? She really hated guns now. She held her arm with a hole in it to her chest while she counted to one thousand before crawling through her apartment. She grabbed her phone and called the doctor at the clinic. He told her to come right in so she stood and ran for the door through the pain. She hailed a cab after she put a jacket over the wound and gave directions to the clinic.

She walked in and the doctor was waiting for her.

"Oliver is in trouble. What can you do for my arm so I can go get him?" She asked and saw him hesitate. "Don't you dare hesitate on me now."

"We've been experimenting with meteor rock but we don't know the side effects yet on humans." The doctor explained.

"I'm already meteor infected so it can't hurt me too bad." Kayla said as she started walking back to the lab. "Give it to me."

"I can't ethically do that." The man protested and Kayla turned around and yanked her sunglasses off and he backed up a step when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"If you don't give it to me right this fucking minute, Oliver will die. If that happens I will hold you responsible and you don't want that. Now get in there and get the injection ready!" She snapped and the doctor nodded really fast before he disappeared behind the swivel doors with Kayla right on his heels.

"If you would sit right there, Ms. Sanders." He instructed and she nodded rolling up her sleeve. She put her bag down with her leather and weapons she would need knowing the doctor would be discreet. She took a deep breath as she saw the humongous syringe. This was not going to be pretty. She braced herself before she felt the prick of the needle and the pinch of the medicine going into her blood stream.

"Is that it?" She asked and the doctor shook his head right before pain shot through her causing her to cry out and crumple off the stool. It became an unbearable fire shooting through her that every bone in her body hurt. She couldn't help but scream when she felt something break through her gums at the same time a fire started around the bullet hold in her arm. She looked to the side to see the muscle growing back and cover itself with skin. It seemed like forever until it subsided and when it did, she was drenched with sweat and she was gasping for breath in quick pants.

"Oh my god," The doctor said when he bent down to look at her face and arm. She saw her arm was completely healed and it didn't even leave the usual scar. She slowly stood and walked over to the mirror to examine it closer and she gasped. Her eyes had changed and her wings had come out shredding her shirt but what really scared her were the overly large canines coming out from under her lip. "I've never seen this before."

"I told you, I'm already meteor infected. It just enhanced what was already there." She said as she poked one fang only to have it cut her finger. "This is so … weird." She said before she turned to the doctor. "I need your shower." He pointed and Kayla grabbed her bag and headed for the nearest room to shower in.

She pulled her hair back in a long braid after she was done. She put her mask on her face and she had to admit, the fangs with the mask was a cool effect. She pulled on the halter top and the leather pants. As she put her belt and boots on with all her knives, she looked into the mirror and admitted she looked pretty damn intimidating. She walked back out to the lobby and the staff all gasped.

"I trust your cameras will be adjusted and your discretion will be upheld?" She asked the doctor and he simply nodded awed at her powerful presence. "If he needs it, I'll bring Oliver right back here so keep an eye on the skies." She walked out after she told them that and she bent down and jumped into the air taking to the skies towards the docks. She had a settle to score with the bastard that had her shot, again.

Oliver must have cried himself to sleep because when he opened his eyes, they were crusty with dried tears and he was groggy. He saw the woman across the room making phone call after phone call to see where her team was. A few minutes later, the sniper came through the door and fresh pain and anger tore through Oliver. Kayla was dead and this bastard had done it.

"Well it looks like the board won't ransom you, Oliver, so what do we do now?" She walked over and kneeled in front of him. "It seems like no one needed you besides that monster of an assistant you hired. It doesn't matter. I always get what I want and I want that job and your money." She walked to the door and looked to the guard by the door. "Don't leave him alone for a second and if he tries anything, you know what to do." She walked out and Oliver just glared at the guard who returned the sinister look.

He didn't know how long he sat there tied to this pole before he heard the guard's radio going off like rapid fire. He heard screaming through the radio and people were yelling a monster had appeared out of no where. Oliver's head tilted as the guard went around to all exits sealing them shut. More screaming came out of the radio and Oliver looked up at the glass sky light to see a shadow pass over it.

It took no time at all for Kayla to go through the men guarding the warehouse that Oliver was being held captive in. She had arrived and walked right into the line of fire. She loved the power coursing through her from the meteor rock and she found she could move faster and her reflexes were also faster than usual. She grabbed two knives and went after guy men closest to her. She bared her fangs on instinct and saw them hesitate right before her knives found the juncture where their knees bent and when they hit the ground she threw their guns away and disabled their radios.

She quickly moved onto the next group of guards as she moved closer to the warehouse. She jumped into the air and flew at one of the men and dumped him into the water. The second guard dropped their gun and she took the end of the knife and slammed it into the man's temple before walking to the door of the warehouse and, of course, it was sealed shut. She looked up to the roof and jumped into the air before flying over the building. She saw a sky light and smirked. There was her way in.

She poised herself over the glass before she let herself fall. She tucked her wings around herself for protection as she broke through the pane. She landed on the concrete with one foot on the ground and the other knee braced as well with her hands forward on the concrete before she untucked her wings and slowly stood glaring around the room, her lip coming off her fangs to bare them.

Oliver's eyes widened. She was alive but what the hell? Did she get fang implants? He saw her glare around the room and sensed the new raw power emanating from her every pore and knew something happened to her to cause this. He saw the first guard twitch in anticipation and she moved faster than he thought possible. She took a knife out and embedded it in his side with a flick of her wrist. When the other charged her, she pulled her wings in and she caught his gun with both of her hands. They struggled for a second before she got the upperhand and took it from him as her elbow cracked against the man's temple causing even Oliver to wince. The remaining guard came up behind her and she grabbed his outstretched arm and she flipped him over her shoulder. She took out another knife and buried it in the man's shoulder and she bent close to his face.

"Give me the keys to his cuffs, now!" She shouted and he quickly complied. After she had the keys, she knocked him out with a swift kick to the head before she rushed to Oliver and uncuffed him. Before she could say a word, he had her in a tight embrace which shocked the hell out of her. "Oliver… you okay?" She asked as she returned the embrace.

"I thought I'd killed you for telling you. I saw you disappear from the screen and you didn't come back up." He said and she heard his voice break slightly though he tried his hardest to hide it.

"I counted for a while but I was shot in my arm." She said and sighed when he looked her arm over knowing she had some explaining to do. "I went to the clinic after it happened. The doctor told me, after a little threatening, that you guys were experimenting with meteor rock and he injected me with it. It healed me." She said right before he lifted her lip. "Yeah… it had a few side effects." She looked down and around the warehouse before turning back to. "Did they hurt you at all?"

"No," He replied shaking his head. "Just a couple hits to the head but that's all."

"I guess it's a good thing you are hard headed then right?" Kayla asked as she laughed. He rolled his eyes which made her laugh harder. "Let's get out of here." She said and he nodded.

"So will the fangs always be there then?" He asked as he walked beside her to the door. "Are you hungry?" He asked and looked at her as she busted out laughing.

"Did you seriously just ask me that after you were kidnapped and I was shot… again?" She asked as she tried to stop laughing.

"Well, yeah. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving now that the adrenaline is wearing off." He replied as he unlocked one of the exits to the building.

"Fine, what do you want? I'm going ot have to stop and change and I believe you will too." She said as she walked outside in front of him.

"It's all right, I'll just take a car." He said and a clicking sound came from behind them making them both tense.

"No you won't." The woman who kidnapped him said as she walked up with a hand gun. "Looks like this menace came to your rescue. No matter, I'll take care of you both and you'll never be found."

The next few seconds moved so fast, Angel didn't have time to register what happened. Oliver turned to look at her before he grabbed her belt, dislodged a knife, then he turned and let it fly. She only had time to blink before the knife was stuck in the arm that held the gun. She screamed as she dropped the gun and Angel ran for it and kicked it away.

"Looks like you're jail bait, bitch." Angel said as she leaned down into the woman's face. The woman only yelled in a mixture of pain and frustration.

"I'll get what I want! I always do!" She screamed causing Angel to roll her eyes.

"Yeah good luck with that in prison," Oliver retorted as he nodded to Angel. "I'll meet you at your apartment?" She nodded before she took to the skies while he walked up to a car to hijack it.

After Kayla had washed everything away, she stepped out to notice her eyes were back to normal and her fangs were gone. She didn't know if it was permanent but the healing serum worked for her. She had guessed it was because she was already a meteor freak and she was apparently correct in that assumption.

She ran a brush through her long hair and left it to curl. Kayla looked down when her phone went off and she saw a text from Oliver.

_I'm feeling steak. Wear something nice. Be there soon. –O_

She didn't know what this relationship with him was, but she thought it best to assume that they were friends and nothing else. If she started assuming things went deeper between them is when she would lose him and she couldn't do that. She finally had a friend in this city so she wasn't going to ruin that. She walked to her closet and picked out a nice black dress with matching shoes. She applied her makeup slowly before placing her sunglasses over her eyes. She was okay when it was just her and Oliver, but she didn't think she could face the rest of humanity yet with her deformity.

She slipped into the black dress and put her shoes on as a knock sounded at her door. Kayla looked over herself one last time before she walked over and opened her door after grabbing a black clutch to complete the ensemble. She was greeted with the smile she had come to expect in his presence.

"Wow, you look… amazing." He said and he meant it. His smile faltered slightly, however, when his eyes landed on the sunglasses but he wouldn't push it, yet. He would give her time because her fear was not to be taken lightly.

"Thanks, you don't clean up too bad yourself." She said with a smirk as she walked into the hallway and locked her door. "We ready?" He nodded and led her down the hallway and outside to the car outside and she shook her head. "A Lamborghini, really?" She asked with a laugh and he shrugged.

"What can I say? I like speed." He said as he opened her door for her and she slipped inside.

"I do too, too bad that cops love to pull cars like this over because the know who the driver is." She laughs but is taken by surprise when he takes off in the car and their speed dramatically increased causing her squeal and laugh as adrenaline pumped into her bloodstream. Oliver looked over to her and smiled at seeing her so happy. He looked down and didn't realize that her arm had gripped his until now. He swallowed knowing they were dangerously close to crossing a line and he wasn't sure he should. In a normal situation, he would in a heartbeat without a second thought but it was different with Kayla.

He knew she was really young to hold the job position she did but the girl was insanely intelligent, borderline genius even, and if that line was crossed, he could lose the most valuable employee he had ever hired. He slowed the car down as he approached the street where the restaurant was located and pulled up to the curb. The valet opened her door and helped her out of the car while Oliver walked around the car before tossing the boy the keys.

Kayla had never been in such a nice restaurant and she was honestly nervous. Here she was with her boss, in a fancy dress, in the most expensive restaurant in town. This was wrong on so many levels. She would worry about it tomorrow as they sat down. Oliver held her chair for her and she smiled as she sat. She was self conscious as she saw people watching them and she knew it showed.

"You okay over there?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"I don't know. You're my boss and here we are in the most expensive restaurant in town and dressed like this. What are we doing?" She asked as her voice cracked.

"I thought we were getting dinner," Oliver said while blinking. "Kayla, yes you work for me but you're also a friend of mine. It's okay, I promise." She nodded and let out a breath and tried to calm down. The waiter walked up to them and asked for their drink orders. Kayla ordered water, being too young to drink, while Oliver ordered a beer before he handed her a menu.

She looked over the menu trying not to freak out at the prices next to the menu items. She finally decided on the chicken fettuccini alfredo and gave her order to the waiter when he returned. She shook her head when Oliver ordered a steak.

"You are so predictable." She said and laughed.

"I told you I was feeling steak tonight." He chuckled as he took a drink from his beer.

Dinner passed very quickly with friendly conversation and some talk about work. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. It had been a couple years but she didn't mind. She was happy to have a friend in the city even if said friend was her boss. For dessert she had chocolate cheesecake and she swore it was the best she ever had. He laughed at her reaction.

"What is it with you and food and moaning?" He asked as he paid the tab.

"Oh don't judge. It's not my fault this chef is amazing with cheesecake." She said laughing as she pointed a finger at him. She stood and followed him out and found the car waiting on them. The drive was quick and silent on the way back to her apartment. "Thanks for this, Oliver." She said as she opened the door to get out. "I'll see you at work."

Oliver watched her walk into her building and knew he was in trouble. He had been trying to deny it but, god damn it, his assistant made him feel things more genuine than he had felt in years. It was a scary fact for him but he wouldn't jeopardize her job opportunities but getting too involved. That line still existed and it would never be crossed. He drove away from her building more surly than he had been when he picked her up.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Chapter 6

A couple months had passed since the kidnapping of Green Arrow and the awkwardness was basically gone. That dinner was chalked up to nothing but friends going out and talking though both knew there was something deeper. They just weren't going to cross that line because once it was crossed, there was no going back. They had become really good at hiding it since the kidnapping.

She wasn't paying attention as she stopped at an ATM and held her wallet out a little and she felt the weight leave her hand. Her head snapped up to see a blur running away. Her jaw clenched as she walked down an alley and took to the skies. She followed the red blur through the streets until it stopped in an alleyway. She silently landed behind him to see a boy and she frowned. Oliver would be intrigued by this development.

"I would have bought you a meal if you needed one," She said softly causing the kid to jump. "Don't bolt." She demanded. "I found you once I can do it again so just don't." He turned to face her and she saw a teenager. "What do you say I treat you to lunch?" He looked suspicious.

"How do I know you won't call the cops?" He asked and she laughed.

"Please, like they would be able to catch you?" She asked causing him to smile a little before he handed the wallet back.

"I, uh, actually have somewhere to be but thanks, beautiful." He said and her eyes rolled behind her sunglasses before he bolted and she shook her head. Yep, Oliver should definitely know what just happened. They had been discussing, though only a little, how people with abilities could help save the world. They just needed to know what from.

She went to another ATM, got some money out and headed to the office. When she walked in, she saw Oliver's door open which meant he probably pulled an all nighter. She knocked on his door and he looked up from his paper work and motioned her in.

"Sanders, what's up?" He asked and she noticed how exhausted he looked.

"Well, my wallet was taken down the street," She said and his look turned to concern as he picked up his phone. "No need," Kayla responded and took her wallet out of her bag. "I caught the guy but there's a kicker. He could run fast." Oliver just looked confused. "Like… blur fast. You can't see him when he runs." At that, his eyebrows shot up and he leaned back in his chair. "I offered him lunch and he declined and gave my wallet back."

"That's interesting." He said as he spun a little in his chair looking around with a pensive look. "We'll keep an eye out for him. He could be useful to what we talked about." He sat up in his chair when his phone rang and Kayla nodded before exiting his office to walk back to her own desk. Someone was sitting there waiting for her and she knew that bald head anywhere.

"Lex," She said uncertain and he turned with a surprised look before he smiled.

"Kayla," He said. "I'm surprised to find you here."

"I think I'm more surprised." She said as she walked around her desk. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked as she checked her calendar and sure enough there was the initials L.L. in her schedule for Oliver and she tilted her head. She didn't remember making that.

"I made it earlier today before you got to work. Queen and I have some… business to speak about. So you're his secretary now?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm his assistant but it's just an internship right now. I graduate next month then I hope it becomes a permanent position." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed Oliver. "Mr. Queen, your next appointment is here. I'll send him in," She responded before hanging up the phone. "Go on in, Lex."

"It was good seeing you." Lex responded but he turned at the door to Oliver's office. "By the way, you should call Clark. He hasn't been the same since you deserted him."

Kayla felt her stomach drop. The air was all of a sudden so think she couldn't breathe as Lex disappeared behind the door. It had been two and a half years since she had spoken to Clark and Lex was right. She had deserted him when she said she loved him above all because she felt like she had no other choice but to run away. She didn't know how long she sat there before Lex walked out of the office with Oliver behind him.

"We'll talk more about this at a later time," Lex said and Oliver got a snarky smile.

"Oh I doubt it, Lex, but whatever helps you sleep at night. You know the way out." He turned to Kayla and frowned.

"It was good seeing you, Kayla. You might want to think about better employment opportunities than with this failing company. Also give what I said a thought." Lex said and Oliver frowned when her breathing hitched as Lex got on the elevator and left.

"Hey, Kayla, are you okay?" Oliver asked as he leaned over her desk and Kayla seemed to snap out of it.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she gathered her things. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?" Oliver looked thoroughly confused but he nodded nonetheless.

"Go ahead. I hope you feel better." He didn't even finish his sentence before she hopped the next elevator and was gone.

Kayla was gasping when she was out of the building. How could she have been so selfish? Here she was having the time of her life and she had left Clark high and dry and probably miserable all for the sake of her selfish wants. She took out her phone and dialed the ever familiar number. It rang a few times before a man answered.

"Mr. Kent?" She asked with a smile.

"Kayla?" He asked in return and she could hear the smile. "And here we thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Not quite," She retorted with a laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great my question is, how are you?" He asked and she felt herself shrug.

"I'm graduating next month actually with a degree in business management and have an awesome internship." Kayla responded with a wider smile.

"That's really great, Kayla." Jonathan answered before she heard him talking to someone.

"How's Clark?" She asked and bit her lip with anticipation.

"He …" Jonathan hesitated. "He had taken off over the summer but we found him and he's been back a while. He hasn't been the same since you left, though." He added and Kayla felt her heart wrench.

"I know and I'm so sorry. With everything that happened, I needed time away and I ended up finding myself here." She said as she felt tears well up. "I never meant to hurt anyone." She saw Oliver walk out of the building and spot her. "I have to go back to work but I'll try to call again soon." She hung up and wiped the tears away as Oliver reached her.

"Everything okay?" He asked again as he put his hands in his pockets. "You seem off today."

"It's nothing. Lex just reminded me of something." She replied as she turned to face him thankful for the sunglasses.

"Yeah I noticed how you two were on a first name basis." Oliver said with a slight laugh.

"I lived in Smallville for almost a year so I ran into him a few times." She breezed over the subject. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was getting cabin fever being stuck in that office all day and I figured I would go find something fun to do." Oliver said before smiling down at her. "You wouldn't want to join me would you?"

"What would we be doing?" Kayla asked as her head tilted.

"Well I do believe I could go to jail for it because it involves alcohol and someone under the drinking age." Oliver said and Kayla couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, look at you, frat boy." She retorted causing Oliver's smirk to widen. "But sure, I could use some fun right now." She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Where to, Oliver?"

"Would it be considered sexual harassment if I said my place?" He asked causing her to laugh harder.

"I'm pretty sure we can look over it this once." Kayla responded. "So… where is your penthouse?"

"I can't believe you would put me in that rich kid stereotype." He said sounding flabbergasted and she rolled her eyes.

"Where is it, Oliver?" She asked again and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's this way." He said and started leading the way.

"That's what I thought." Kayla said with a laugh as she followed him down the street to his car. "Do you get tired of owning everything?"

"Not really…" He said and she thought her eyes would get stuck from rolling at him so much. "It's convenient." She could only shake her head as she walked behind him.

"Wait, it's the middle of the day…" Kayla said as she looked at her watch.

"What's your point?" Oliver asked as he turned back to look at her. "We'll get lunch then you are going to learn the art of beer pong."

"Beer pong…" She said slowly. She had been invited by people to parties but she had never really gone. She didn't like the dangers that came up when she lost control of her body. "I don't know if that is such a good idea…"

"Why not?" He turned to see her almost scared look and everything clicked. "I promise you're perfectly safe, Kayla." Oliver said as he gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what kind of fatty food is on the menu before we get you plastered?" She couldn't help but laugh at his words

"Well if you are going all "frat boy" on me, then I'm guessing pizza since I hear it goes well with beer." She looked up at busted out laughing again at his face.

"I'm hurt you think of me that way… I wasn't a frat boy," He replied acting hurt.

"Oh please, don't act wounded." Kayla rolled her eyes shoving him lightly. "You big baby." She added as she walked past him and he shook his head as he caught up with her. "So where does the man that owns everything live?"

"I don't own everything," He said his sarcastic tone making its all famous appearance. "How is the stereotyping going?"

"Oh it's a lot of fun," She nodded fast as she laughed. "I mean you look like you fit all of them and attitude wise you do fit some."

"Well then, I guess my mission in life is complete." He said drawing her to a stop in front of a building. "This is where I live." She looked up at the humongous building and shrugged.

"Show me this stereotypical apartment." She said laughing as he led her inside and to a private elevator before he took a card out and swiped it before the elevator started moving. "Oh, nifty," She added and he rolled his eyes.

When the elevator doors opened, she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Everything in the place was immaculate yet the place screamed bachelor pad. He had some art on the walls and he had a huge flat screen TV then she saw the over used couch in front of the TV and a smile graced her features.

"Looks like the billionaire knows how to relax after all." She said looking around.

"See? I told you I don't fit those stereotypes." He nudged her as he walked past her and led her to a door before turning to her. "Now I have a question. Are you ready for this?"

"What are you talking about?" She said with a laugh. "You brought me here not the other way around."

"I know but," He said with a shrug. "You can never be too sure."

"Oh shut up and give me a beer already." She snapped causing him to laugh and open the door. She walked through the door and an eyebrow arched itself. There was a huge refrigerator on one side and a ping pong table with a tarp over it on the other side. She watched as he walked over and grabbed a six pack.

"You coming?" He asked as he walked over to one side of the table. He took solo cups and filled them with the beers before she walked to the opposite side.

"Okay, teach me, sensei." She laughed as she gave a mock bow. She saw him pick up two ping pong balls.

"You've never heard of this game?" Oliver asked as he swirled the two spheres in one hand.

"Oh I've heard of it." Kayla said. "I've just never played it before… I was too scared to." She looked down and a ball hit her forehead and she looked up with a confused look.

"There is no looking sad here. You're perfectly safe with me because I already know your secret and you know mine. What could happen?" He asked with a shrug and she gave him a wide smile.

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed as she tossed him the ball. "So, school me."

And that he did, three times. He had her chugging beer faster than anyone he had ever seen. He laughed as she started swaying but she started getting better the more she drank. Finally, she won her first game on game 6. He was fairly tipsy while Kayla, being a light weight, was drunk by this point.

"Okay, I think we need to slow down." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"What? I'm fiiiiiine," Kayla said stretching the word out before sending herself into a giggle fit. "I feel dizzy. This is a fun feeling." She stumbled lightly and she couldn't stop laughing at that point which caused Oliver to laugh as well. He had never really seen her this carefree in the months she had been working for him and he liked this side.

"Well, we don't want you sick because you do have a job to do tomorrow," He said still smiling and shook his head when she waved him off before stumbling again.

"All we do is work. Why don't we have a little fun like this more?" She asked as she hiccupped before grabbing onto the table for support.

"As much as I love being entertained this way, the job is more important." He said with a nod before he quirked an eyebrow when she stumbled around more. This girl moved faster when she was drunk it seemed. Then a thought hit him and because he was partially impaired he figured he would feel like an ass in the morning. "Kayla, why don't you ever mention your family?" She shrugged before it all spilled out.

"I know my mother loves me, but her husband… I'm not so sure. I know he is scared of me for being a freak of nature. My biological dad is back in jail after getting released on parole and immediately coming for me. My grandparents are gone and that leaves just me. I was homeschooled practically my whole life which is why I graduated so early. I was never allowed on play dates after we moved away from Smallville and I never really had any friends growing up because my mom was scared of what would happen to me if someone found out and my stepdad was scared of what the fallout would mean for him if anyone found out." She didn't realize it but Oliver saw the tears that fell and didn't have to wait until morning to feel like an ass. Then she turned to look at him. "You're pretty much one of the only friends I have which is why the line we both know is there can never be crossed."

Oliver could only blink at the last part. So there were feelings on her part and it wasn't just him. He ran a hand over his face and excused himself saying he had to go to the bathroom when in reality he walked out of the room and went to his liquor cabinet needing something harder than beer after that spiel. After a few shots of the first bottle he grabbed, the fog in his brain thickened and he decided to try something he would most definitely regret if he were sober. He had to see if there really was a line to cross so he walked back into the room, walked up to her, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

He felt her stiffen a couple seconds before she gave in. Her muscles relaxed and as he kissed her again, a sigh left her lips and he knew he had her. His other arm wound around her small frame and pulled her flush against him. It seemed like hours, or was it just a few seconds, that they had been kissing when he pulled away and looked down at her shocked face. Suddenly she spoke with such clarity; he could have sworn she was stone cold sober.

"That can never happen again, Oliver." Her walk betrayed her as she swayed to the couch as she sat down and he heard her barely mumble. "You need more than a monster."

"I want to know who the hell told you that you're a monster because you are the farthest thing from it." He walked over and sat next to her. "You help save lives and you do it because you want to, not because you have to because you don't. You're the most beautiful person I know." It tore him up inside to think people had made her think of herself that way because of something that was a part of her since childhood and more recently because of the scar and her eyes.

No one had ever said those words to her and Kayla couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. He truly was a good man instead of the billionaire playboy everyone made him out to be. As her hands came up to cover her face, she felt him move her to be against his chest and he held her there while she cried and let all her emotions out that she had been holding in. She didn't deserve his friendship but she wanted to be selfish. She needed him and she had no clue how much until now.

As Kayla clung to him and cried, Oliver cursed every person that did this to her. She truly couldn't see how beautiful a person she really was because of them. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and ran his hand through her hair in a soothing gesture. He hated it when women cried but this time it was for a completely different reason. His assistant had become a really good friend to him and had wormed herself into his heart and nestled herself a permanent place there. When she calmed, he looked down to find her sleeping in his arms and he couldn't help but laugh. She would probably have a bitch of a headache when she woke up.

He put a pillow at the head of the couch and gently placed her down on the couch. He then grabbed a blanket to cover his assistant. They still had a while before they had to go out and patrol the streets so he decided he would get some work done from here while she slept off the alcohol. Oliver got a glass and filled it with water and put Excedrin and her sunglasses on the table in front of the couch and knew she would laugh at him mimicking the joke she had pulled on him. He stopped at the door and watched her for a few seconds and shook his head before he walked out.

Kayla groaned when she woke up and immediately put a hand to her head. God it was killing her. Someone was working on the god damned railroad and stabbing a spike into her temple. She cracked her eyes open and couldn't help but laugh lightly when she saw the water, medicine, and her sunglasses. She took the medicine, downed the water, put her sunglasses on and stumbled out of the room. She heard a laugh and immediately glared at the person who let it out.

"How are you feeling?" She heard her boss ask and knew that shit eating grin was still on his face.

"Like killing the person who made up my favorite nursery rhyme," She replied, well actually growled out as she found her way to the chair in front of him.

"What," He asked thoroughly confused and she just shook her head.

"Nevermind," She said as she massaged her temples. "Is it always this bad?"

"Trust me, it can get worse if you drink the hard stuff." Oliver replied as he slid a plate in front of her. "Protein, eat it because you'll feel better after you do." She looked down and saw eggs and toast.

"Thanks you so much," She said before took a tentative bite. Her stomach didn't reject it so she decided it was safe to keep eating. After she was done, she did feel better and her headache was dissipating. She looked outside and saw it was getting dark and she jumped up. "I have to go home and shower before we…"

"Woah, calm down, Sanders." Oliver said with a smirk. "I had someone bring your things for tonight over here since you're obviously feeling up to it." He pointed down the hallway behind her. "You can change back there."

Kayla smiled before taking the coffee down the hallway and found her bags in the room at the end. She quickly changed and applied her mask before braiding her hair and making her way down the hallway. She found Oliver dressed and ready to go as well. He gave her a smirk which she returned.

"Let's go," She said before she walked out to the patio, let out her wings, and flew off into the night while he headed down to the streets below. It was actually a relatively quiet night so she decided to turn on their coms. "Hey there, leather fetish," She said and she could just picture the smile.

"Hello to you too, Angel face," He replied causing her to chuckle. "Do you see anything from up there?"

"I don't see anything. It seems to be a quiet night so I think we should turn in early because my head still hurts from someone committing delinquency of a minor." She retorted and she heard the short laugh on his end.

"It's only delinquency if you get caught. And technically you aren't a minor. Just too young to drink but older than eighteen." His response made her roll her eyes.

"Technicalities… Don't you love them?" She shook her head as she headed down to land behind him before turning her com off.

"Well they are important when it comes to things like that…" His sarcasm wasn't lost on her.

"You never stop do you?" Kayla shot at him as she turned to lean against the brick wall. The pain killers had started kicking in but there was still a dull pounding between her temples.

"No because then things would be boring." He said matter of factly. "I think we should call it a night. It's almost 2 am and we have work tomorrow." She caught his smirk at her groan of protest.

"You get me drunk, hungover, then tell me I have to go back to work in the morning? God you're such a horrid boss." Kayla walked over and punched his shoulder and he shoved her in return.

"Do you hear how much you complain? You actually have the easy job. You don't have to deal with everyone."

"You're kidding right?" She asked circling him. "I'm the one making the phone calls. I'm the one rescheduling. I'm the one on the outs at the parties. Well… Party since I've only ever been to one…"

"Yeah and you're about to attend another." He said and she whipped around to face him. "There's a fund raiser for Global Warming and it's in Metropolis. I figured you would want to go see your friends before and after the event."

Kayla's eyes brightened. She had been missing everyone she left behind but she knew it was going to be awkward at first. "Really? You thought about that? That was… nice of you. When is it?"

"This weekend," He saw her eyes widen before flashing and he quickly started speaking again. "I know it's last minute but I really need you there… Plus I said you get to see your friends!"

"You know, whining doesn't suit you but begging does." Kayla laughed and he knew he had won. "I'll find a dress tomorrow after work. I take it we are leaving Friday?"

"And then we are coming back Sunday. You get Friday night for the party then the other two days to see everyone you want to see. See? I'm not unreasonable." He said as he raised his hands in a mocking gesture. "And I don't whine… only beg when I need to."

"You're lucky your company offers such great benefits or I wouldn't put up with this." She said. "So who all will be at this fundraiser?"

"Mostly people you've met already." He said. "It won't be that bad. I made sure the brat from hell wasn't going to be there." At her surprised look he said, "Yes I know about her."

She coughed and looked down before looking at her watch. "Well, I guess we'd better be getting back if I need to be at work in the morning." She started walking down the dark alley so people wouldn't see her take off but his voice stopped her.

"I meant what I said earlier." He said and she glanced over her shoulder and nodded stiffly before she flew into the skies to head back to her apartment. She needed space to think because she thought that had been a dream. When she climbed through her window, she quickly changed and put her things in the back of her closet and sat on her bed. He really had kissed her. He said those wonderful things she had longed to hear for so long. She pulled her hair out of the braid it was in and let it fall in waves down her back before she crawled into bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long, awkward day.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

Chapter 7

Her alarm went off all too soon and she let out an annoyed and sleepy grunt as she slammed her hand down on the traitorous thing. She stumbled into the kitchen and quickly put a pot of coffee on and while she was waiting for it to finish, she went to take a shower. She felt more awake after her extremely hot shower and after a fresh cup of coffee, she felt even better as she finished getting ready. She left her apartment and it didn't take her long to get to work.

She took her place at her desk and fired her desktop up and quickly checked her email and after answering the most important ones, she turned her attention to dress shopping seeing as Oliver's door was shut so he either hadn't arrived yet or he was sleeping in there. It took her a while but she finally found a dress she wanted. She dialed the number and the store said they would hold it until she could make it on her lunch hour. Right as she hung up the phone, the elevator arrived and off stepped her boss. She held up the files without even looking up and he laughed.

"You know me so well, Sanders." He said as he flipped through the first few. "Do I have any appointments today?"

"Just one that is waiting for you right there because you're late." She said pointing at the woman sitting outside his office and she held back a laugh at his wince.

"Well, I guess I'd better go apologize." He said as he walked over to the woman and Kayla went back to her computer. She took his phone calls and she thought that meeting was running a little long when the woman walked out of Oliver's office crying and Kayla looked alarmed behind her sunglasses. Oliver walked behind her to the elevator and told her if she needed anything to call him. Kayla's eyebrow shot up at him.

"Did she get turned down for a job?" Kayla asked as he walked past her and he shook his head.

"Her father was a long time employee of Queen Industries and he had a stroke two days ago." Oliver said and Kayla noticed the pain laced through his voice. "She came to ask about his pension and his severance package since he can't from the hospital. The family can't afford the medical bills so I'm paying for them and for anything they may need in the future." After that, Oliver walked into his office and shut the door which meant he was having a tough time and needed his space.

When her lunch break came around, Kayla shut down her computer and walked up to the office door and knocked lightly.

"I'm going to lunch, need anything, Oliver?" She asked and she got no answer. She sighed before walking to the elevator and riding it down to the first floor. Kayla's first stop was the dress shop. The multicolored dress she found online was even more exquisite in person and she bought it after trying it on. She then took a cab back to her apartment to hang it up in the closet so no wrinkles found their way into the fabric before she headed back out. She stopped by the usual place they ordered takeout from and got all his favorites.

His door was still closed when she returned with the food and when she knocked on the door she still received no answer so she just walked inside. His chair was turned away from the door and she could just visualize the drink in his hand causing her to sigh again.

"Oliver…" She started but he cut her off.

"Don't…" He said. "You didn't know him so just… don't." Kayla felt her anger flare a little at that but she stamped it down.

"I brought you lunch since you obviously missed it." She said with the fakest smile ever on her face. "Your tux won't fit if you don't eat."

"I don't need you coddling me like a child." He snapped as he spun his chair around. "And I'm not going to the benefit."

"Sir, the reservations are already made and can't be cancelled." She protested.

"Then looks like you're taking a plane ride without me. You have the rest of the day off to get ready so go." He seemed to only get more irritated when she hesitated. "GO!" He downed his drink before his eyes met hers and the hurt glare he received seemed to break through the haze in his brain.

"Fine, when you're done acting like an insolent child, let me know and I'll come back to work. I won't have anyone talking to me like that even my own boss." She put the bag of food on his desk before she stalked out and he flinched when his door slammed.

Kayla was extremely pissed as she walked home. Apparently her boss dealt with his issues by drinking. This was going to be a fun internship. She knew there was still a chance he could change his mind so she made a call and cancelled the flight on his personal jet and bought a plane ticket on a regular one. She left midday Friday so she wouldn't even have to see him before she left.

She didn't patrol that night and if he noticed, her phone stayed silent. When her phone did ring, however, it was her mother calling.

"Hey mom," She said with a small smile on her face.

"_Hey, baby, how have you been?"_ Her mother's voice came through the phone.

"I've been better. My boss was an ass today but I am going to a benefit tomorrow for him in Metropolis so I get to see all my friends again." Kayla said running a hand through her long hair.

"_That's great! About your friends not about your boss. What's his problem?"_

"A family friend and long time employee had a stroke and most likely won't make it. I tried to help and he kind of snapped my head off." Sitting on the bed, she slipped her shoes off before standing and unzipping her work skirt.

"_It sounds like he just needs time to himself. Trust me when you come back to work he'll have an apology for you." _Her mother said and Kayla knew she was right but it was going to be one hell of an apology to deliver if she had anything to say about it.

"He better be ready to deliver it then." Kayla said and then she heard the sounds of her stepfather coming into the house. "Look mom, I have to get some sleep so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Okay, sweetie. I love you."_

"I love you too, mom." Kayla said before hanging up. After she put her phone on the charger, she changed and got ready for bed. She didn't notice the man in green leather on the roof of the building next to hers with a guilty look on his face.

She packed her weekend bag when she woke up the next day. All her essentials and toiletries went in first followed by her clothes. She grabbed her jacket and after locking her apartment, she hopped into the cab she reserved the night before and off to the airport she went. It was a relatively short and easy flight and she even caught a small nap before the plane landed in Metropolis.

She headed to the hotel room she reserved for the night since her getting ready was going to take until right when the party started. She took a longer shower as soon as she reached the room. Kayla took her time getting ready so no mistakes were made. Since her boss wasn't coming, all eyes were on her and she needed to make a good impression.

She angled her hair on the left side and partially in front of her face to obscure the scar on the side of her face. She didn't really bother with eye makeup because she would have her sunglasses on so it wouldn't be needed. The dress bag was unzipped and after the shoes were strapped on, her dress was slipped on and zipped. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she walked downstairs to the limo waiting on her.

Her eyes widened in shock when she got into the car and saw a familiar man with blonde hair.

"Oliver," She said and before she could stop herself she gave a small smile then remembered what had happened between them earlier and she plastered a glare on her face. "What dragged you away from the tequila?"

"Okay, I deserved that," He said putting his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"You deserve more than that." Kayla shot back crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're not going to make tonight easy are you?" He asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh hell no," She returned as she poured a glass of champagne and downed it. "You're going to have to work for this." She put the glass down as they arrived at the tower where the function was being held. She took a deep breath as she fixed her hair to cover her scar and her sunglasses to cover her eyes before she opened the door and got out. The flurry of camera flashes caught her off guard for a moment but she regained her bearings. And though she hated to admit it, it was comforting to feel Oliver's hand on the small of her back. He and he alone knew her anxiety when it came to the cameras and what they could possibly snap a picture of.

When they walked in, she headed for any direction that Oliver was not headed. She was still pissed and angry at him for the way he treated her but in her attempt to escape him, she ran into someone else she didn't particularly want to see.

"Ms. Sanders," Lex's familiar voice rang out. "I didn't expect to see you here. You could have had better company though." Kayla roller her eyes before she turned around.

"Lex, wish I could say it was a pleasure but I can't chat." She said but before she could leave he caught her arm and led her to the dance floor before she could protest. She tried to protest but fumbled over her words. Before she knew it, the music had started and he was whisking her across the dance floor. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing a miserable looking person a good time. Can you blame me?" He said with that tiny smirk of his. She looked over his shoulder as he twirled her around to see Oliver on the other side of the room and he looked angry as hell as he sipped on what looked like an expensive Scotch.

"Or you could be trying to piss my boss off and it's apparently working." Kayla shot back at Lex with a knowing eyebrow quirk. "Sorry, Lex, but if you were trying to hire me out from under him, you should have made sure the homework I did wasn't so dismal. The benefits aren't as good and neither is the pay." She finished and she couldn't help but smile at his shocked face. "I make more as an intern than your actual assistant makes and that's not a good thing, Lex." Someone cleared their throat and they both turned to see Oliver with his hand outstretched.

"May I interrupt?" He asked and just when Lex was about to protest, Kayla took his hand.

"Yes you may," She said with a pointed look at Lex who finally took the hint and walked off with a sullen face.

Before Kayla could protest, new music started and Oliver was sweeping her across the dance floor with a skill she had no idea he had. She was surprised that Leather Fetish could move to a dance beat.

"Look at you with your dancing skills," She said with a laugh, a smirk coming to her face as well.

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied. "Your frame is almost perfect." The innuendo was not lost on her as he twirled her around and caught her before his arm wrapped tighter around her as he dipped her back.

"My mom used to be one and that love got passed down to me." Kayla replied. "I have been dancing for years. It's my favorite form of exercise." He stood her back up and she had to admit that with their close proximity and the intense gaze is his dark eyes, the room became sweltering in mere seconds. Her breathing became labored as his cologne wafted through her senses causing her to take a step back before she gave into something she didn't need to. She looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Look, some of your board are here."

Oliver looked over his shoulder and had to resist rolling his eyes. What impeccable timing these people had. He almost broke through those defenses but he could see as he turned back around that they were right back up and they somehow seemed thicker than before. He didn't mind though, he loved a challenge.

"Business is never over is it?" He asked as he took a deep breath and plastered that fake, charming smile on his face and turned around. "Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise this is."

"We need to talk, Oliver," One of the men said and he looked down right pissed.

"Uh sure, you're not going to break up with me are you? Because I kinda own the company so good luck," His chuckling died away when none of them even blinked at his lame joke. "Okay, so that made things sufficiently awkward, what's going on?"

"You made a donation to a small time employee who had a stroke without first telling us? That is company money, Mr. Queen, and that could be labeled as misuse of funds." The man snapped and Oliver's ears perked up.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," He said and Kayla decided to step in to save him.

"I did it gentlemen. I gave the family the money in Mr. Queen's name." She said. "He has been a loyal employee for decades and has supplied many breakthroughs in construction, medicine, and many other areas this company manufactures for. He deserves something and so does his family. Not that measly amount you call a severance package. It wouldn't have made a dent in his medical bills and no man that loyal to this company deserves to go down like that."

"That was not for you to do," The man glowered down at her but she didn't back down. "You can clean out your desk when you come back to Star City, Ms. Sanders. We've decided in the interest of the company that it is no longer required of your services."

Kayla was thankful of the sunglasses over her eyes because as hard as she tried, the tears came regardless and she shook her head as she took a deep breath.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll pack my things to go back to Star City then." She turned back to Oliver who looked beyond livid. "Thanks for the dance." She gathered her things and quietly made her way out.

Oliver stood there dumbfounded. Kayla had done that even after he had treated her that way? Then he heard the man doing all the talking tell her that her job had been revoked. Anger flared because no doubt she took it out of funds that benefited the members of the board instead of anyone else. She stood up against the board like he should have done a long time ago and they thought they could fire her? Oh hell no. After she left he tightened his tie as he gathered his thoughts.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to say you don't have the power to fire MY employee. I hold controlling interest in the company as well as it's kind of named after me. Come after her again when she was completely right in what she did, and you will find your own means of income dramatically decreased. Have a good night." After he said his peace, he adjusted his jacket and headed outside. He and Kayla needed to have a chat about what she did.

When he went outside, however, she was no where to be found. He got on his phone and easily hacked her itinerary and saw the name of the hotel and that the reservation had been made in his name. The limo was still there so she must have hailed a cab. He jumped into the limo and told the driver where to go hoping she hadn't left yet.

&&&&&&&&

Kayla wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks. She in no way regretted what she did but she put everyone in a bad situation, especially Oliver, and it hurt her to know it could possibly hurt him. She was in the middle of packing her things when a knock sounded at her door. She wiped her eyes again as she walked over to look through the peephole and her eyes widened. Her former boss was on the other side of the door. She opened the door and immediately started apologizing.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry that I..." She didn't get to finish because before she could get halfway through her sentence before his lips were on hers. When he pulled away she could only stare at him speechless.

"Thank you," He said. "I know you didn't do that for me but I didn't deserve to have my name on that check after the way I treated you. I've just been alone so long, having someone there who cares about me rather than their paycheck is a new concept to me." He noticed her sunglasses weren't on and her beautiful mismatched eyes seemed to be trying to figure everything that just happened out. He went to apologize for kissing her since that hadn't been his original plan but he didn't get a word out because she had hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down to her lips.

Something fired up between them as his arms immediately went around her and he held her to him tightly as their lips moved in perfect unison. He slowly back her into the room and then kicked the door shut their lips never parting.

Kayla was on fire. She knew she shouldn't be doing this especially with her boss but her defenses broke at his words at the door and she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. They had built up and now the dam was busted. There was no turning back now and honestly, she didn't want to. Her lips parted under his and a small moan escaped her at the feel of his tongue against hers. This was one talented man in any situation.

No words were exchanged as she reached up and slid the jacket of his tuxedo off and his eyes locked on hers as his tie and shirt were quickly added to the pile. She was nervous and he could tell so he let her have control so she didn't get scared. He wanted to make sure this was what she wanted. He would never force her into anything she didn't want to do and that definitely meant what they were getting to right now.

Kayla brought his hand up to the zipper on the back of her dress and she led his hand down as the zipper slowly came undone. She stepped out of the dress when it pooled at her feet and as Oliver looked her over, his mouth watered. She fidgeted from one foot to the other under his darkened gaze.

"God you're beautiful," He said before he pulled her back to him, his lips seeking hers out once again. He backed her up again and when the back of her knees hit the end of the bed, he gently lay her down and braced himself on his arms above her. Kayla's body arched up into his as her kisses became hungry and eager. Heat spread through her as his hands skimmed down her sides before he gripped her hips. She put her palms flag against his chest as she hooked her leg around his waist.

She slowly reached between them and fumbled with his belt buckle and the fly on his slacks. He separated himself from her long enough to drop them to the floor before he was on her again. He trailed kisses down the column of her throat reveling in each gasp and cry he coaxed from her as he moved further down past her collar bone that he stopped to leave a small bite to before he reached the swell of her breasts straining against the strapless white bra.

Oliver thanked whatever higher power there could be when he laid eyes on the front clasp and made quick work of it. His mouth watered again before he leaned down and brought a hardening nipple into his mouth and sucked on it greedily. Kayla cried out as pleasure shot through her. Her hands ran through his hair as her back arched up into him, her head falling back as another gasp escaped her lips. She'd never known ecstasy like this and no man had ever paid her this kind of attention, not even Clark.

She quickly pushed the dark haired man out of her thoughts as she felt his kisses lead their way down her flat stomach. His eyes came up to meet hers and he saw the nerves reflected in them. He hands were slow and deliberate as he hooked his fingers in her lacy boy shorts and his eyes never left hers as he slid them down her long, lean legs.

Oliver knew he had to move slowly. He could see the fear behind the lust but it wasn't fear of what they were doing. He had seen that look before and it was the fear of not being good enough. When her panties were off and somewhere on the floor along with the rest of their clothes, he kissed his way back up her body relishing every curve and dip her skin made. He moved her hair out of her eyes and away from her face but she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Don't hide from me," He said softly. "Not now. Not ever." He gently turned her face back to him and he waited patiently as she took a few deep breaths before her eyes slowly opened to look into his. He gave her a small smile as his eyes never left hers. "Beautiful," He muttered before he leaned over to slowly kiss his way up her scar before his lips met hers in a gentle kiss and when he pulled back, he saw tears forming in her eyes. "Hey," Oliver said in a soothing tone as his thumb caressed along her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kayla replied as she brought a hand up to wipe the tears away. "It's just... no one has ever been this good to me when it comes to my deformities..."

"They aren't deformities," Oliver said before giving her another soft kiss. "They are part of who you are and you are one of the best people I have ever known."

"Thank you," She spoke barely above a whisper as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. A slow heat started spreading through her and radiated anywhere he touched her. Her hands became bold as she reached down to try and get his boxers off. He leaned up and helped her get them off and then she got a good look at him and he was perfect. Muscular and lean but with the most gentle touch she had ever known.

He crawled on the bed back towards her and her legs immediately went around his hips as her nerves set in. She knew it wouldn't hurt like it would for other girls but this was emotionally and physically out of her comfort zone. She had never been this open with anyone and it frightened her more than anything else had in her life.

Oliver sensed a change in her as he crawled back over her. She was tense and her breathing was labored in a different way than he was used to in situations like these. Then realization dawned on him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"You're...?" He didn't finish his question and she nodded.

"It's okay, I promise. It won't hurt me." Kayla reassured him not wanting to stop now. She couldn't take the rejection from the man she loved. Her brain stalled for a second before she realized she had indeed fallen in love with her boss. If he rejected her now, she didn't know how she would recover.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and her thumb ran across his cheek as his had previously done hers. She gave him a confident look and nodded and he knew she was sure.

Kayla's body relaxed as she felt him at her entrance. She knew it would be uncomfortable at first but since the barrier was already gone, she would not feel pure pain. She felt her body start stretching as he slowly entered her. She sucked in a breath as she felt uncomfortable as expected but no flat out pain.

His muscles were tense and bunched as he fought to maintain control of his movements not wanting to hurt her. When he was fully sheathed within her, he felt her nails dig in slightly so he stopped not knowing if he hurt her and allowed her to adjust to the intrusion.

Kayla took in deep breaths as she felt her body stretch and adjust to him. It was uncomfortable at first but then it was replaced by a new and better feeling. She moved her hips against his and when her eyes met his she nodded again giving him the go ahead.

Oliver's lips lowered to hers, his tongue gently running against hers, in a slow, languid kiss as his body mostly withdrew from her. Kayla let out a small gasp at the absence but then cried out softly when he thrust his hard length into her gently. He started up a slow and easy pace and a groan escaped at the feeling of being inside her. He had waited and hoped for this for so long and it was better than he had imagined.

Her thighs tightened around his waist pulling him deeper within her and it elicited cries from both of them. A sheen of sweat started to appear across his bronze skin and Kayla couldn't stop herself from leaning up and running her tongue along the base of his throat before giving a soft bite where his shoulder met his throat. A shiver ran down his spine from the bite causing him to thrust into her slightly harder.

Kayla swore she saw stars from that thrust and a harsh gasp escaped as a tension started to build within her. He started to back off of the thrusts but she was having none of it. She pulled him down for a hard kiss.

"Don't stop, please," She pleaded as her hips moved against his causing a deeper groan from him. He hooked a hand under her thigh hoisting it up higher on his back allowing his thrusts to penetrate deeper within her and he hoped she was close because if she wasn't he was about to embarrass himself he was so close to that precipice.

Just when Kayla thought she couldn't take anymore, the tension broke causing absolute ecstasy to spread through every nerve ending in her body as she felt herself clamp down on him. Her head fell back and a loud cry escaped her lips as she rode out the waves crashing through her.

Oliver felt her release wash over her and when he felt her walls clench him, it send him over the edge right along with her. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder as shudders passed through him and he felt her arms wrap around him when he all but collapsed on her when his body was spent. Both of their breathing was labored as they lay there.

After a few minutes, Oliver rolled off of Kayla withdrawing from her and he brought her with him into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder just as question after question filled his head but only one stood out above all the rest.

"You're quiet," She said softly as her hand rested on his chest over his heart and he felt her tense right before she spoke again. "Is everything all right?"

"Why me?" He asked as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why give that to me?" He felt Kayla sit up slightly and she braced herself on her arm as she tried to make him look at her and she spoke when he finally did.

"Oliver, I don't regret it." She said as her eyes met those gorgeous, dark orbs of his and she took a deep breath before continuing. "No one has cared for me like you have and no one has treated me as such an equal as you have. When we are out fighting crime, you don't tell me to back off because I'm a girl."

"I'll take a leap and say you're definitely more than a girl," Oliver joked causing them both to laugh and she hit his chest playfully.

"I'm serious here!" She said through her laughter. "I care for you, Oliver. And I chose you because you are the only one I can trust to not hurt me." As she spoke, his gaze intensified and he ran a hand through her hair before his thumb traced her scar. "And you're the only one who can see past these scars. You're the only one who gave me a chance."

He smiled at her words and he brought her down to give her a soft kiss on her lips before she settled back down against his side.

"Well at least we didn't cross that infamous line I drew since I'm fired and all." She said halfway as a joke.

"What are you talking about? Firing you is up to me not those sticks in the mud." He replied and he looked down to see her eyes widen. "Yep, you just slept with your boss."

Kayla busted out laughing as she covered her half of her face and hid the other half in his chest.

"Oh god if anyone found out!" She said with a laugh and his laugh echoed hers. "That's it, I'm a slut..."

"No!" He said running a hand up and down her arm. "You are a very respectable assistant who is good at her job... who just happened to sleep with the owner of the company. No big deal." He said with a nonchalant shrug, the smile never leaving his face.

"Oh easy for you to say. Your reputation stays intact while mine shatters." She giggled and shook her head at him. She leaned up and braced her chin on his chest. "So I'm still employed and don't have to pack up my desk?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me." He said as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh woe is me," Kayla retorted with a roll of her eyes. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably as she put her head back down on his chest. He looked down a couple minutes later when he felt her breathing even out to find her asleep. He gave a small smile as he extricated himself from her and pulled his boxers on when he found them. He pulled her things off the bed and he pulled the blankets back on one side of the bed. He carefully picked her up and put her on the uncovered side before he covered her back up. Walking over to the other side of the room, he turned the AC on before he made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Flicking the light off, he moved up behind her and put an arm over her waist. As soon as he made contact with her skin, she turned over and buried her face into his chest in her sleep. A content smile came over his features as his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life

Chapter 8

Kayla woke up to the door of her hotel room opening. When she cracked an eye open, she saw Oliver standing there with coffee and breakfast. She sat up and immediately clutched the blankets to herself having forgotten she wasn't dressed. She drew in a deep breath as she used a free hand to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," He said with a laugh as he sat the coffee and breakfast down on the small table across the room. "I figured you would need a pick me up before you went to Smallville to see your friends. Speaking of, how will you get there?"

"I'll fly. They know about me." Kayla said as she looked around for her clothes. Before she could dig deep, however, they were dropped on the bed in front of her and she looked up to his usual smirk. "Thanks," She said as she stood with the sheet still wrapped around her. She noticed he turned around to give her the privacy to get dressed. She walked over to her packed bag and took out some fresh clothes. Once she was dressed, she walked up behind Oliver and put her hand on his back.

An awkward silence fell over them as he turned to face her. She didn't know what to say because she didn't expect what happened the night before.

"And the inevitable awkward silence has arrived." He said as she sat down at the small table. Oliver sat down across from her and took in her posture. She was nervous about something, that much he could tell. "Look about last night..."

"Thank you," She cut him off and he gave her a confused look. "Last night was... amazing for lack of a better term currently, and I'll never forget it." She picked up one of the cups of coffee and went to the bathroom and left the door open as she continued to talk. "I don't want work to be anymore complicated than it already is and if we start something and people find out, I'm ruined."

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit," Oliver asked as he walked over and leaned against the door frame. So that's what she was worried about.

"You're a billionaire playboy in the tabloids and I'm your assistant. I care about my job opportunities after I graduate next month." Kayla said as she brushed aside the true concerns again. She knew it wasn't just the tabloids and what their stories could do but it was also about his reputation with women she had seen first hand.

"Come on, Kayla." He asked as he walked up behind her while she brushed her hair out. "You know by now the job is yours after you graduate. You're one of the greatest assets to this company. So what's the real excuse for this?"

Kayla knew she was caught and she leaned forward onto the sink bracing her hands on either side of it. She took a deep breath before speaking in a low tone.

"I don't want last night to be ruined by your reputation with women. I couldn't take something happening to our friendship because to the rest of the world, I'm just a deformed woman. I know all too well your fear of commitment." Her words cut right through him and he knew she was right. He didn't have the best reputation when it came to women but he would never hurt her intentionally but what could he do to her unintentionally? "I understand this was a one night thing so that's why I'm making no attachments."

"Hey," Oliver said reaching up and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Don't I get a say in this?" He gently turned her around and brushed her hair out of her face. "I can't promise I won't screw up every now and then but I don't want this to be a one time thing. I've... You're not the only one with feelings here."

Kayla desperately wanted to believe him but after everything she had seen since she started working for him, she just didn't know. She didn't know how to react and she most certainly had no idea what to do.

"I'll think about it." She said her eyes downcast as she walked past him and grabbed her purse. She put her sunglasses on and smiled over her shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow so we can go back to Star City, Oliver."

Oliver didn't know how he felt when he saw that uncertain look on her face as she walked out the door. But before he could go after her, his phone rang and that meant only one thing, his board members from last night wanted to talk to him... well more like yell. He made a mental note for them to talk when she got back as she walked out the door.

Kayla took a deep breath as she exited the yellow taxi in front of an ever familiar farm. She couldn't believe she was here after two, almost three, years. The butterflies in her stomach quadrupled as she climbed the stairs to the door and knocked. She fiddled with her hands as she adjusted the sunglasses on her face as she waited.

The door opened and there stood Jonathan Kent and he looked surprised before a smile broke out onto his face and he brought her in for a hug.

"Kayla," He said as his arms wrapped around her. "It's so good to see you. Where have you been?" Her arms wrapped around the man who had become like a father to her before she pulled back and answered.

"I've actually been going to school and working in Star City," She said with a smile. "I graduate next month from college actually and I have a job lined up for after graduation."

"Jonathan," a female voice said from inside. "Who is at the door?" Right after, Martha made an appearance and she beamed when she saw Kayla. "Kayla, dear, come inside! It's so good to see you!" Kayla followed the two inside and nostalgia attacked her as she looked around the house she once lived in.

"I was in town on business actually and thought I'd stop by before I leave tomorrow." She looked around but frowned. "Where is Clark?" She was most nervous about seeing him after leaving without word to him.

"He's in the barn," Jonathan said and pointed out the back door and she nodded before walking outside. She felt sick as she approached the barn because she didn't know how he would react to her being back.

She smiled when she saw his back to her as he moved bales of hay across the barn to clean that side. She leaned against the side before she adjusted her sunglasses again. It had become a subconscious movement now so she never noticed it anymore.

"I see you've been doing my chores since I left," She said alerting him to her presence and he swung around at the sound of her voice.

"Kayla," He mumbled before walking over and bringing her into a hug which she gratefully returned. "When did you get here?"

"Just now actually..." She said and looked around the barn. "This place hasn't changed. Your parents haven't either. You seem different though."

"I spent a few months in Metropolis under the impression of red kryptonite. I did some things I'm not proud of." Clark said as he walked across the barn. "I never really knew if you were okay. I tried to find you but you seemed well hidden."

"I honestly didn't want to be found." Kayla admitted as she looked into a stall. "I needed away and I needed time to deal with what happened to me and how it defined who I was."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked as he walked over to her and tried to take her sunglasses off but she shied away from him. "Still you hide from me? Kayla, I've never once treated you any differently." The irritation clearly showed through.

"No but you look at me different." Kayla said ripping the glasses off and pulling her hair back and she noticed him flinch when he saw her and look away. "Or you don't look at me at all. That's how everyone was when they first met me."

"The only reason that I do that is I feel responsible." He said as he looked up at her and she sighed and her voice softened.

"Up until about a few weeks ago, I would have said it was your fault but I can't hold that kind of blame anymore. I was so angry and all it did was hurt me." She said turning to face Clark. "In a way this is a gift. It helped me past the slightly superficial side of myself and opened new doors for me that weren't possible before."

"How long are you here for?" Clark said after sighing deeply.

"Just until tomorrow. I fly back to Star City with my boss." Kayla replied as she crossed her arms. "I had hoped we could hang out and catch up... I wanted to hang out with my best friend again."

"Best friend?" Clark asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Last I heard from my best friend, she left a note and didn't even say good bye or a way to contact her. She might as well have disappeared off the face of the planet." He crosses his arms as he saw the guilty look cross her face.

"I couldn't stay to say anything, Clark." She said in a soft voice. "Because if you would have begged me to stay, I would have and would have ended up resenting you and hating you in the long run. I needed away and that was the only way I knew how to make a quick, clean break. But I'm here now and I missed everyone."

Clark was defeated as soon as she explained. Yes, he would have begged her to stay and he didn't want her to resent their friendship at any point so she made a valid argument. But she took his silence the wrong way.

"I guess I have overstayed my welcome." She said as she turned to leave grabbing her sunglasses. "I'll just go..."

"Kayla," Clark called and followed her outside quickly catching up to her. "I get it. I just missed you, that's all." Kayla smiled up at him.

"So, farmboy, what's on the agenda today?" She asked as she put her sunglasses back on.

"I have to finish my chores real fast but you should go see Chloe. I know she'll be happy to see you." Clark said and Kayla tilted her head.

"What about Pete?" She asked.

"He moved away when his parents got divorced a while back." Clark said with a sad look and Kayla nodded. "I'll meet you downtown, okay?" Kayla shot him a smile and nodded before walking off. When she was behind the barn, she let her wings out and flew over to Chloe's house.

It didn't take her long to arrive but she didn't know what to expect when she rang the doorbell. When Chloe answered the door, she smiled and waved.

"Kayla!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile before pulling Kayla into a hug. Kayla laughed lightly as she returned the tight embrace. "When did you get here? And where have you been?"

"I went to Star City and am graduating from college next month." Kayla said with a smile. "I even have a job now that is willing to hire me full time after too."

"That's great!" Chloe said as she pulled away from the embrace. "So what brings you to town?"

"I was in Metropolis on business with my boss and he let me come here for today before we fly back to Star City tomorrow." Kayla responded. "So, anything new happen while I was gone?"

"Too much to be able to tell in a single day," Chloe said as she got a sad air about her. "He never fully got over you, you know."

"What?" Kayla asked before it dawned on her what Chloe was talking about. "Oh, well, I honestly never meant to hurt him. But if he had begged me to stay, I would have and would have ended up hating and resenting him. I couldn't do that to him or myself."

"Hey, I completely understand." The blonde girl said with a smile. "So, is there anyone new then?" A playful glint appeared in her eyes as they went to sit on the porch.

"I'd much rather discuss this elsewhere. I heard the Talon now served coffee?" Kayla asked and Chloe perked right up. "Mind if we go there?"

"Let's go! I'll drive." Chloe said and it made Kayla laugh with how eager she was to get to the coffee.

"Nice to know you haven't changed." Kayla said getting into the bug and they headed downtown.

"But something about you has," Chloe said as she turned on the radio. They rode in silence simply listening to the music before they finally reached downtown. Coffee was quickly ordered and delivered as they sat down at a corner table. "So, spill. What happened. You look like you're dying to spill something." Chloe said.

"I don't know..." Kayla said as she sighed. "There is another guy recently in the picture. But he's known as a playboy. The thing is, I've seen a completely different side of him no one else has. But I guess I'm scared he'll revert back to being a playboy and I'll be left in the dust."

"Sounds to me like you're in a bit of a pickle," Chloe said sipping on her coffee and Kayla nodded. "Just one question. How does he make you feel?" This caused Kayla to go silent for a minute while she thought about that answer.

"He makes me feel beautiful." She whispered lightly. "Never once has he lingered on my eyes or scar. He told me once they aren't deformities and they didn't restrict my beauty but enhanced it because of what a good person he has seen me to be." She was trying really hard not to tear up as she finished.

"No one here made you feel that did they?" Kayla shook her head at Chloe's question. "And no one other than he has?" Again Chloe got another shake of her head. "Well then the answer is quite obvious to me." She laughed at the slightly confused look on Kayla's face. "Go for it. You know you'll regret it if you don't."

After thinking for a moment, Kayla had to agree with the small blonde. Chloe was right; if she didn't take this opportunity with Oliver, she would regret it for the rest of her life. She made a mental note to text Oliver when she was on her way back.

"Now away from the mushy," Kayla said. "Catch me up! What's been happening? How's Lana?" Though she felt a twinge of jealousy at the feelings she knew Lana held for Clark, she honestly wanted to know if the girl had changed.

"Oh, she... um... she injured her leg in a freak accident." Chloe said and nodded her head behind Kayla. When Kayla turned around, she saw Lana with a cane. Lana looked around the Talon but smiled when their eyes met.

"Kayla!" She said as she slowly walked forward. "It's good to see you. How are you?" She asked as she sat down at the table with Chloe and Kayla.

"Everything is good. Just about to finish up college. How's your leg?" Kayla asked as she made room for Lana.

"It's a lot better, thank you. I heard you left but no one said where you went." Lana said as her focus remained on Kayla.

"I ended up going to Star City, actually." Kayla responded with a smile. "I love it there. I have my own place now and I have a job after I graduate next month."

"So you're not here to stay, then?" Lana said and Kayla wondered why she would ask.

"No, I'm not. I'm just here for the day. I was in Metropolis on business and my boss said it was okay to visit since we don't leave until tomorrow." Kayla said as she adjusted her sunglasses which caught Lana's attention.

"Is it bright in here?" She said looking around and Kayla shook her head.

"No, sorry, I wear these everywhere I go. It's become a habit since in Star City all anyone ever did was stare at me before walking away looking down." Kayla said. "There is really only one person I can take these off around."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Lana said with a blush just as Clark walked in. Kayla noticed the hasty exit Lana made without saying goodbye to either her or Chloe and she tilted her head in question to Chloe who just shook her head silently telling Kayla to let it go.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Clark said his gaze following Lana out. "So, what are we doing until you have to go?"

"You guys still have the old theater room, right? In the back of the Talon?" Kayla asked. "If they have some old reels, movie day with popcorn?"

"Yeah we can check." Clark said with a smile.

"I'll go ask Lana, then." Chloe said with a pointed look at Clark before going after Lana.

"So, she got trampled by a horse?" Kayla asked. "How in the world did that happen?"

"Something happened to Lex and he went crazy and he threw her into the stall and it spooked a horse." Clark said as guilt passed along his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Right, got it." Kayla said as she stood and smiled when Chloe came back with a set of keys. "Let's get to watching old movies!"

Curiosity had gotten the better of him as Oliver walked down the streets of downtown Smallville. It was a small town and it was very quaint as well. He liked it and then he saw the Talon and decided to stop. Just as he walked in, he caught a glimpse of Kayla heading into some kind of back room and he decided to be nosy.

He ordered a glass of coffee before making his way back. He heard her laughter as soon as he walked in. They sat in a few chairs in front of a huge screen with a huge bucket of popcorn they were sharing. He didn't know who the other two were, but his focus was on her. The guy sitting next to her said something while the movie was playing and she said something before throwing popcorn at him. He noticed, however, even around her friends she wore her glasses which told him she didn't even feel safe here.

He took out his phone and sent her a text smirking knowing what her reaction would be.

Oliver: I hope you're having fun while I'm all alone with these board members.

He saw her take out her cell phone and could almost visualize the rolling of her eyes before she started typing away on it.

Kayla: I'm having fun, yes. I'll bring you something that will be worth it, leather fetish, so stop complaining.

He had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the text before slipping out through the door he came in. It was time to head back to Metropolis to face his angry board members. Then his phone rang again but this text surprised him.

Kayla: Mind if we fly back tonight? I'll explain later.

He quickly sent a reply saying that could be arranged before he called his pilot as he walked to hail a taxi.

They watched a total of three movies and went through a couple buckets of popcorn before it was time for her to head back to Metropolis. She had gotten his text and smiled before returning to the movie.

"Well guys, it's time for me to go." Kayla said as they walked out onto the street. "My boss texted me earlier saying our flight left tonight." She turned to Clark with a smile. "Tell your parents it was great seeing them again. I promise, guys, I'll try to be back soon." She gave each of them a hug before she hailed a cab back to Metropolis.

She sent Oliver a quick text saying she was in a cab before she took a deep breath and took her sunglasses off. The gasp from the cab driver meant he had seen everything and when she tensed waiting for the fear to kick in, it didn't show. That was when she knew she was heading home.

Kayla told the man to make a quick stop and she picked up their usual when working late, Chinese. The rest of the drive was pretty short and she saw Oliver waiting up at the top of the stairs to the jet for her. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

Something was different and Oliver could feel it. He noticed she hesitated before getting out of the taxi. But when she turned around, his breath caught in his throat. She wasn't wearing her hair in her face and her sunglasses were off. Her eyes met his as she walked forward and he knew something had definitely changed.

He didn't have time to ask what was up before she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his but he noticed no sexual tone behind it. There was something else even sweeter but he couldn't put his finger on it. He gave her a questioning look as she pulled away and she simply smiled.

"I told you I would think about it." She said as she walked into the plane. "When I went to Smallville today, I realized it wasn't my home anymore. Everyone looked at me different. My best friend couldn't even look at me without my sunglasses on. Then I realized, you could. You always have. You never wavered when it came to the way I look with my eyes and scar. You're different, Oliver." He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he walked into the plane.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked as she sat a bag on the table.

"A friend of mine actually asked me how you made me feel and I when I thought about it, it came to me. You make me feel better than anyone else has in my life. You don't make me feel different from anyone else. And when I told her that, she said I'd regret it if I didn't take what you were offering and I agree. I can't pass up a chance at being happy simply because of being scared." She finished and did something she had never done before, even around him. She took the hair in her face covering her scar and tucked it behind her ear which made him smile as he walked up to look in the bag.

"Chinese," He said with a laugh. "Our usual."

"What can I say?" Kayla said looking up at him. "I got nostalgic being away from home." He brought his hand up to trace her cheek bone with his thumb before he leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

"Let's eat, then." He said and they strapped in with their food while the pilot took off into the air. The flight was filled laughter and friendly conversation and ended with her head in his lap sleeping as he leaned himself back in his seat and fell asleep himself. They had patrol that night and they needed to rest up for it. It was better to be safe than sorry he figured out.


	9. Chapter 9

Graduation time was here. Kayla was ready for it to be over. She had been a bitch to everyone all week due to the stress of her finals and needing to pass with as high marks as she could get. Oliver, however, was always understanding. While he usually snapped back, they usually made up an hour later. He brewed the coffee and got the takeout that lasted her through a week of nearly no sleep. Now here she was in the local stadium sitting in a chair among a couple hundred of her classmates also graduating.

Somewhere in the crowd, she knew that Oliver was there. She had invited the Kents and Clark but she didn't know if they had made it. Her parents weren't there, that was for sure. She knew her mother loved her but with her stepdad's fear of her, her mother bowed to his will instead of standing up for her own daughter. She had gotten their check the week before and had deposited it like a good girl. Now the names were starting to rattle off the announcer's tongue and she was already bored.

Kayla searched the crowd for the familiar head of blonde hair she had fallen in love with but there were too many people there. Finally it was her turn to stand with her row to walk up. As she approached the stage, she kept looking around but found no one she recognized until she found a familiar head of dark hair. Clark had made it. She felt herself smile right before her name was called.

"Miss Kayla Sanders," The announcer said as she walked forward to the Dean to take her diploma. She shook the man's hand as she heard hollering and smiled hearing the Kents cheer for her. The rest of the ceremony went rather quickly and before she knew it, she was throwing her cap into the air like everyone else. When she turned around, Clark and his parents were there.

"Hey! You made it!" Kayla exclaimed as she ran up to hug them all.

"Did you really think we would miss this?" Mrs. Kent asked as she took the diploma. "Jonathan look at this."

"Looks like it's official now." Jonathan joked as he hugged her. "How does it feel to be an adult, kiddo?"

"I think you just contradicted yourself actually," She turned to see Clark with his hands in his pockets.

"I see you never forget your sunglasses." He brought his hand up but thought better of it and dropped it to his side. Kayla simply shook her head before she turned to look around. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone that should have been here." She replied trying not to tear up. Something must have come up at the last minute with either the company or who knows... maybe he saved someone from getting mugged. Either way, she would see him later. "So, who's up for lunch? I'm starving!"

"That is not new." Jonathan said and Kayla gave him a mock look of surprise. "You nearly ate us out of house and home when you lived with us."

"Uh, no, that was sasquatch over here." Kayla said pointing to Clark with a laugh and only laughed harder when he gave her a sarcastic smile. "But I know a great restaurant and it's on me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Martha said. "You are the graduate and you aren't paying for anything." Kayla held up her hands in innocence as she laughed.

"Okay, you win, Mrs. Kent." She walked to the door and was about to open it when her phone rang. "I'll catch up with you guys!" She called before she answered it. "Hello?"

"How does it feel to be a college graduate among the world of adults?" A familiar voice rang through causing Kayla to smile.

"I don't know. I mean it's cool and everything but my boyfriend is a total fail and ditched." She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I take offense to that considering I was here the whole time." She heard the voice but it wasn't on the phone anymore. When she turned around, there was Mr. Queen himself with a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers. "Albeit a little late but I blame the dregs of society for robbing a poor woman. I swear, people should know not to do that when I have somewhere to be." His goofy smile he gave her after he finished made her roll her eyes but she couldn't keep the smile off her face before she practically leapt at him and into his arms.

"I'm glad you did make it though." She whispered as she pulled back with a smile. "Awww, flowers. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. It's not everyday your girlfriend makes you feel like you're robbing the cradle by graduating college early." That earned him a smack to the stomach as Kayla shook her head. "So since you have plans for lunch, I call dibs for dinner."

"That sounds like a plan. I don't want anything overly done though." Kayla said. She had enough with big things since for her they usually led to disaster for her.

"Got it. Nothing over done or fancy." Oliver said but there was a glint in his eye Kayla had learned to mistrust. "What? I promise!" That glint didn't disappear as she made her way to the door.

"You are so dead if you break that." She said with a wink before she headed out the door jogging to the group of people waiting for her.

Lunch was filled with jokes and laughter. Kayla knew she missed the Kent family but not how much until then. She told them stories about her life in Star City; she obviously left out the part about her super hero alter ego.

She was walking out when Clark stopped her at her car.

"Hey, farmboy, what's up?" She asked him as she smiled and leaned against her car.

"You seem to have made a great life for yourself here... I'm glad." He said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks, Clark. It means a lot coming from you." She stifled a yawn before she unlocked her car. "I'm going to catch a nap before my dinner plans tonight. It was good to see you, Superman." She pulled him in for a hug and she noticed for once, she didn't feel at home when she hugged him but she didn't let it show.

"See you later, Angel." He replied before walking away. She waved at them before getting into her car and heading back to her apartment to catch a couple hours of sleep before seeing Oliver later.

Kayla's eyes slowly opened. It took her a second to figure out what woke her up then she heard rustling coming from her living room and kitchen area. She was quickly out of her bed without uttering a sound. Reaching under her bed, she found one of her favorite knives and she crept towards her door.

"Don't stab me!" A familiar voice rang out as she came around the corner with the knife. She gave a dead pan look to Oliver standing in her kitchen. "Happy Graduation?"

"I could have hurt you, Ollie!" Kayla put the knife down on the counter as she sauntered into the kitchen. "Not that I don't mind seeing you but... what are you doing here?"

"Cooking you dinner." Oliver gestured around the kitchen that was filled with different kinds of food. "I believe we made plans earlier today."

"Do I even want to know how you got in here?" She hopped up onto the counter and her legs hung over the side kicking lightly as she smiled over at him.

"I promise your door is intact." A small yet snarky smile crossed his features causing Kayla to roll her eyes. "Play nice or you won't get your gift." Her head tilted to the side.

"I think I remember specifically telling you NOT to get me anything." Kayla's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No, you said nothing overly done. So... I took some liberties on the definition." He went back to cutting vegetables as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Kayla hopped down and sent him a sultry smile before skipping over to the door. When she opened it however, her jaw dropped and her fear spiked. "Dad...?"

Kayla slowly backed away from the door, her breathing stopped as Oliver's head snapped up. Her father walked into the apartment and looked around with a smile.

"This is a nice place you have, Kayla." He pulled her in for a hug and she felt hollow as her arms limply wrapped around the man. "You say one word and he dies." Those words spiked her adrenaline as she stepped back from him to look into his glaring eyes and she gave a subtle nod before forcing a fake smile onto her lips.

"Hey dad! What took you so long to get here?" She asked with too much enthusiasm but Oliver didn't notice as he walked up behind her.

"Dad? You never mentioned him. Hello, sir, I'm Oliver Queen." Oliver stuck his hand out which her dad took and shook very firmly.

"I'm Bill Sanders." THe man said as he let go of Oliver's hand. Kayla tried to regain the ability to breathe but found herself unable to. "If you don't mind, I'm taking my daughter out to dinner for her graduation."

"Actually sir we were just-"

"Sounds good, Dad!" Kayla perked up when she saw her father's eyes darken. "I'll just change quickly." She ran off to her room. Hands shaking and adrenaline pumping, she slowly got dressed while she sent a text to Oliver.

-Ollie, turn into leather fetish and follow us. Help me.-

After she sent it, she grabbed her jacket and walked back into the living room into an awkward silence. Oliver's phone chirped and she saw him squint at his phone.

"Sorry to do this but being the owner of a multibillion dollar company has its downsides. I'll see you later, Kayla?" She quickly nodded as he walked out the door. Hopefully he had gotten the message loud and clear because she couldn't exactly tell him the whole story with her father right there. Turning to him, she gave him another fake smile.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dad?" She asked as she leaned against the breakfast bar. "How did you get out?"

"Good behavior. I'm a changed man didn't you hear?" He sent her a smirk that made her skin crawl.

"And who did you have to kill to convince others of that?" She shot back and was rewarded with a smack to the face. Shock rippled through her followed by pain as her cheek felt as if it had exploded.

"Your mother had that same mouth on her." Her father's snarl made her cringe as she failed at stopping the tears. "Now, you're going to come with me." He moved to the door and opened it for her to walk out with him. She did as he gestured and resisted the urge to jerk away when his hand landed on the small of her back.

She risked a glance up in the sky and forced herself not to smile when she saw a hooded figure jumping rooftops. He guided her down a few alleys before they stopped at a shady man standing at the end of one of the alleys. She saw a manilla envelope pass between them and prayed Oliver knew where they were. She took off her jacket and had worn a halter top in case she needed to fly anywhere and just when she was about to take off, her father turned back around with a gun pointed at her.

"Don't even think about it." He stalked towards her. "Yes, I remember what you can do, Kayla. What do they call you in this city, Angel? A superhero that sleeps with her boss... how ladylike of you." Oh how she wished she could beat the sneer off his face.

"Dad, don't do anything you'll regret," Her hands were immediately up in a surrendering pose. 'Oliver where are you?' she thought as she backed up but was forced to stop when her back hit a dumpster. She really was getting tired of this damsel in distress bullshit especially when it came to her father. She just wanted to be left in peace to live her life.

An arrow came out of no where and struck her father's hand knocking the gun aside. He screamed in pain right before he grabbed her and pulled her in front of him as a shield. There stood her knight in green, leather armor but no matter what shot he took, it would hit her as well so she knew he wasn't letting go of that bow string.

"Let her go," the deep tone of voice rippled through her.

"So I can get shot again?" Her father's voice grated on her ears as he spoke right into one. "Not a chance." She heard a metal clinking noise. "Put the bow down or her throat gets slit." Kayla had to force herself not to swallow when she felt cool metal against her windpipe.

Something in her snapped and she was all of a sudden done. Oliver saw her eyes change a split second before he saw the ever familiar fangs. The next thing he knew her father was knocked backwards by her wings. Stalking up to him like a predator, she leaned over her father as he looked up at her scared.

"I'm tired of being scared of a man who gets off on beating on women." A hiss escaped her as she stood and raised her foot. It all happened in the blink of an eye and there was nothing Oliver could do to stop it. Right when she was about to bring her foot down on her father's face, he kicked out taking her leg out from under him. Kayla landed on her back but the back of her head landed on a large rock laying on the ground and she was out instantly.

Oliver stood there in shock before Kayla's father was up with his gun back in his hand. The drawstring was pulled back again and he let go at the same time as Bill pulled the trigger. The arrow knocked the bullet away and landed in Bill's gut when it kept on it's off course journey. He landed on the ground with a sharp cry of pain and Oliver walked over to lean down.

"Remember this moment, because the next time you see me, I'll kill you." Oliver growled out before knocking Bill unconscious. He rushed over and cradled a seemingly sleeping Kayla in his arms. He tried rousing her but nothing was working. Not a single response. He pulled his hood down and all but ripped his sunglasses off his face as he looked up at the sky and let out a bellow of grief into the night air.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
